By Blood and Body
by GrimNoxPrincess
Summary: For years the human nation has gifted the vampires human dolls to use as a feeding source. This practice insures that both species may live in peace even if they are separated by a large wall. Now, the time has come to once again gift some new dolls to the vampire kingdom and Roderich couldn't be more horrified at his village's decision. DECLAIMER: I don't Own Hetalia
1. The Parade of Dolls

It had always been this way, for as long as the village had existed. The people had coincided with the vampire race peacefully thanks to a special treaty made long ago by the king of the realm. It was a simple, yet effective solution and both human and vampire were eager to make an alliance in this and stop the long years of war and death. However, it would require some form of sacrifice. Some saw this sacrifice as heart wrenching while others saw it as nothing more than another stage in life, but neither party saw it as unnecessary. Today the terms of the treaty would be enacted once again and the chosen would thus be delivered unto the the gates of the Vampire kingdom.

The walls were high, built long ago in the time of war. The sturdy concrete bricks were littered with traces of gunpowder, forever marking them as signs of great turmoil of the past events that plagued the two races. Only the top of a tower could be seen from the ground below. It was arched to a point, deep black in color, almost as if it were solid iron. That peek served as a grizzly reminder that the chosen would never get to see their loved ones again. Once crossing the threshold into the vampire kingdom, that was it. They would be forever cut off from the human race entirely. As a doll it was important to please your vampire master. Thus, the need to return and associate with ones former life was unneeded and eliminated.

Now, in vampire society, the sexes were split apart. Female and male vampires only came together under certian conditions such as the need to create children to increase their specially calculated numbers. Once the males reached a special age they were sent away to one of the many male sectors of the races wide kingdom, to which they would then receive a doll. This wall closed off one such sector. A male sector to be precise, thus male dolls were chosen by the village leader and now presented to the parishioner of the vampire kingdom. It was dolls that had become the solution to ending years of war. Dolls shared the long life span of the vampire they were bonded with, and a more resilient body thus enabling the vampire to have one source of food for their entire life, and not have to hunt multiple humans.

After a person was chosen to be worthy of being a doll, celebration took place for the next three days with plenty of food, dance, and alcohol. The chosen would say their goodbyes to their friends and loved ones before dressing in their best clothes and heading down to the great wall. This practice had become known as the parade of dolls. Some through praises at this time while others cried. It was believed by many of the villagers that to have someone of your family chosen was a great honor and would bring lots of luck and good fortune to those you left behind. Roderich however, did not see it this way. He saw it as a barbaric act that although very necessary for their time, was not something that should be celebrated but mourned.

He stood now, at the head of the crowd along with the other chosen facing the tall iron gates that would soon open bringing them into a whole new world. He sighed heavily and glanced behind him meeting the teary emerald eyes of the woman he had been content to someday marry. Her hands were folded under her chin as she stared at him with a mournful gaze, her lip quivering in sadness. She had been this way since the news came. The only one he knew that was as depressed about this decision as he. They spent all the time they could in each others arms since the letter was received and now, they would part forever. Roderich turned his attention back to the great gates before them. He couldn't bring himself to stare into those sad orbs any longer.

"Attention everyone," a deeply harsh voice rang out above the chatter. Everyone silenced as a well built male with shaggy blonde hair stepped in front of them. He wore a tight black jacket and black pants complete with thick boots built for the terrain of combat. His cold green eyes ran over the line of chosen standing in front of him. His face looked as if he had never learned to smile. Strong, and angular with a muscled jawline. Rodrick new this man well. His name was Vash and he was married to a tiny woman that used to live as a maid in the house of the Edelstein's for some time until she was cast out for an unknown reason. Vash took her in and quickly became enemies of Rodrick's family.

The brunette wondered if it was that reason that Vash took this particular job. Foreseeing the transfer of the chosen unto their vampire neighbors. It was this position that helped to influence the village leader. In his mind, Vash was solely to blame for him being here. Although Roderich new that there was no possible way he would ever figure out if that were in fact true or not. Still, the possibility of such a thought was enough for the condemned man to pass hasty judgment in order to calm his own fearful mind.

"We give thanks to our chosen," Vash bellowed loudly causing Roderich to flinch slightly. "For it is they who make the sacrifice and keep the peace between our great nations." He paused a moment to swallow. "We will forever honor your memory." With that he turned and paced over to the tall door. Raising a fist he knocked on a thin piece of wood, roughly the size of someone's hand. The wood quickly slid open and Vash said something inaudible to the crowed then he stepped back.

It was only a moment before a loud creak rang out through the still air. The great doors were opening. As the thick black pieces slowly slid apart a rush of stale air passed between the growing opening hitting the chosen directly. Roderich made a face and the fellow next to him made a sound of disgust and cursed. The brunet glanced over for a moment. It was Arthur. A blonde fellow with short messy hair, not exactly honored in the village. Roderich suspected his being there was just a way for the village to justify getting rid of him and frankly the Brunette couldn't really blame them. Arthur was a known thief from an early age, though recently he had been on a crusade to atone for his past misgivings. This went unheard by many in the village and Arthur continued to be pegged as someone to be wary of.

"Step forward," Vash boomed pulling Roderich from his thoughts. "Your new life awaits." He held out his arm as a motion and the two men stepped forward. This was it. Everything inside Roderich screamed to turn and run but his body knew he couldn't. Those that refused to enter were charged with treason and hanged. Still, he momentarily thought that death might be a better fate then what awaited he and his comrade just yonder. The only thing that stayed him on his course was the thought of his family and Elizabeta becoming shunned from the village for his actions. He couldn't let that happen. Especially not Liz. With another sigh he resigned to his fate and stepped through the giant doors.

A man clothed in black waited for them on the other side. He was tall and slender, yet through the thick jacket you could still make out the contours of his muscled frame. He gazed down at them through thin rimmed glasses, a solemn expression on his chiseled face. "Come," he said in a deeply thunderous voice and turned quickly exposing his strong back to them. Both men couldn't help but gulp slightly. The aura surrounding their guide was thick and menacing, almost like a densely chilled cloud of smoke that had engulfed them.

Arthur was the first to start moving his feet, albeit at a hesitant pace. Roderich on the other hand took a second to collect himself. If he was going to go through this he was going to do it with a sense of dignity about himself. He would not show them the weakness that was plaguing the other chosen. No, he would not give them that pleasure. Taking a heavy breath he trailed after them. Observing the shorter blonde's trembling figure gave him even more pride in himself. A pride that would falter only slightly when they came about a carriage. Two giant black steads stood, in a beautiful glory, straps and harness hooked in place to the painfully angular box with a single door and window.

The vampire stopped and opened the door standing aside. "Get in," he commanded, his eyes shooting daggers at the two men. To which they both complied rather quickly. The vampire closed the door and Roderich heard a click sound, as if a lock was being closed. Then, they began to move and he breathed deeply as he let go of himself allowing his head to fall into his hands. Arthur was sitting across from him and layed a hand on his shoulder. It was strongly comforting and the brunette took pleasure in its security.

Not a word was exchanged between the two until the carriage came to a halt. It was Arthur who spoke. "Look firm ol' chap," he breathed and allowed a confident smile to curve from his lips. Roderich looked at the smaller man. He looked through his false confidence to the trembling form that had walked with him down the street. He realized that his own pride had been a small rock for the gentleman and now he was once again trying to pull that same pride out of him. Roderich nodded straightening his form and nodding, still not thinking anything to speak. Words would only fail him right now.

The familiar click came then and the door to the carriage opened wide. "We have arrived," their guide's voice echoed and the new dolls stepped out into the moonlight. A towering building stood before them, it's doors open wide revealing a hall lit by torches. "Inside," the vampire commanded and pointed. Roderich held his head high. He didn't look back at Arthur but he could feel that the other was very close behind. Perhaps he was just as afraid as before, or perhaps like Roderich he was putting on a brave face. Either way, he knew that something painful was laying just beyond. Clearing his throat and giving a determined sigh, he lead the way into the fiery darkness.


	2. Initiation and Tibulation

The two men were directed down a long hallway, torches lined the cold stone walls and a long red carpet covered the floor. If they had stopped for a moment they would have noticed the gold that trimmed it and the designs threaded just above the fringe. Such unique decoration went unnoticed however, and the skeptical men where directed into a room just before a covered window. Inside there was nothing but a large basin in the corner. The floor and walls were completely barren.

Roderich stopped. He surveyed the room and raised a prominent brow to convey his confusion. Arthur held a similar expression although he was far more wordy with his bewilderment. "What the bloody hell are we here for?" His voice held a tone that was attempting to show as much confidence as its owner could possibly convey, however, the slight shakiness in his tone also gave him away.

The tall tower of a man simply looked at them saying nothing. His stern gaze fixed on them. "Sorry to keep you waiting," came a sudden response. The voice was high pitched then that their guide and had far more feeling behind it. Still, both Roderich and Arthur looked to him as if he hadn't uttered those words. He stared back as silent as before until a small platinum haired male entered the room with a cheerful grin. "I got caught up with somethings, please forgive me." He gave a slight bow.

"It's okay," the tall male responded lifting a hand and setting it delicately on the others head. "Mistakes happen." His voice was still as menacing as before but the small and cheerful male didn't seem to be affected by it. Instead he turned to Roderich and Arthur.

"Don't look so upset," he said to them with a calm smile. "I know you'll miss your families but being a doll is a wondrous experience." He looked back at the man that brought them before continuing. "Berwald claiming me was the single most wonderful experience of my life."

"Tino," Berwald said flatly. "They are expected."

The young man suddenly looked worried and nodded somewhat frantically. "Okay guys, strip all of your clothes and put them into that bin would you?" He pointed to the corner.

Now Roderich decided to speak. He went into this with what little dignity he had left but this, this was pushing things to far. "I most certainly will not," he said in a voice that was slightly raised above what someone would consider a normal tone. Tino flinched.

"I'm sorry," he stammered hastily. "But that's how you will be presented. I know it's a little nerve wrecking but I assure you it's quite necessary." He put up his hands in a defensive stance. "Please understand."

"Just do it," Berwald cut in. He stepped forward and glared down at the former aristocrat. "We don't have the time to play around." His glare was more pronounced now. If it had been an arrow it would have pierced straight through to the brunette's heart. It's beating faltering with a sickening sploosh like sound that would push the hot blood out of the wound inflicted. Roderich sighed giving a low growl as he turned his back to the pair. Considering his options he finally decided to comply slowly undoing his coat at first, then his shirt, shoes, pants, and finally undergarments. He tossed them into the bin Arthur following suit.

Tino blushed turning towards the door. "Please come this way," he declared. "You are expected for cross examination." Without another word Roderich and Arthur were lead out of the room and down another hallway until they cam to a large room about the size of an auditorium.

This room was a grand beauty indeed, something pulled straight our of a fantasy story. The two men would have normally taken time to appreciate such fine architecture if it not for their present situation. Only a couple of people were in this room aside from Tino, Berwald and of course themselves but, these people didn't hold the same persuasion as their two escorts. No, these people were dressed in fine clothing, something people of high consequence would be wearing such as a lord or even a king. One of which looked directly at them with an icy stare. A stare that rivaled that of Berwald to an eccentric degree.

He wasn't nearly as tall as Berwald, however he had quite a large amount of toned muscles that made him look at least twice his size at first glance. This vampire's hair was golden, long, and slicked back with an oil that sent an elegant shine running through it. He was something to behold, a grand sight. Anyone could figure he was of a majorly high rank and his aura only served to make that declaration all the more prominent.

The other vampire had a much more peculiar look when compared to the eloquence of the first. Nevertheless his look was quite more unique. It was one that was neither expected nor to be believed even for a vampire. His skin what completely white, comparable to that of the freshly fallen snow and Roderich suspected he was just as cold. His hair shown silver and was exactly opposite of his male companion. Short, messy, and not as shiny. Still it looked soft, almost like silk and the brunette found himself longing to run his fingers through it. His build was tall and stalky with brad shoulders and a hard bodied physique that seemed to be chiseled out of the same marble as the surrounding statues. His eyes were cast downward but, both men could make out his crimson red orbs.

"These are the new chosen my lords," Tino announced giving a small bow.

The albino's head turned and looked their way. His eyes met the blushing brunette's for a meer moment before trailing down his body then onto Arthur's. He chuckled silently before taking a step closer. "They brought us a pretty little aristocrat did they?" he chuckled coming up close to observe Roderich closely, to which the smaller male responded by pushing up his glasses in a stoic manner befitting someone of his standing.

"As you can see," The eloquent blonde spoke calmly. "Only one of our new family is here. You will take the unchosen one to holding once Gilbert's choice is made." Roderich allowed his eyes to slide over the blonde for a brief moment. He grimaced at the sound of his words. They were harsh and disgusting like bile passed by things only dwelling within nightmares. They stung him as an aristocrat especially being talked of as if he were nothing but a meer object or child's toy sitting on a shelf waiting to be chosen by the sticky fingers of an eager child.

"Yes of course my lord Legolus," Tino said with a pleasant bow. "I will make it happen."

It was then that the former aristocrat couldn't resist glancing over to look at his comrade. He stood proud faltering only slightly as worry hung in his eyes and on his red cheeks. It was appearant the words that had been spoken had struck him on a deeper level then they had the brunette. Possibly because the albino was fixated on him for the moment. He wasn't looking at what the vampire was doing exactly but he knew it there was probably a great deal of focus on his nether regions.

"I bet you wore some flashy clothing eh?" The albino cackled a finger resting on Roderich's pale cheek, turning his face back up to his own. "Don't worry about him, your concern is on me now." He quickly let out his tongue licking the tip of the others nose playfully. "I bet you fed on dainty cakes and high-class shit like that too. Am I right?" Roderich glowered at the other in response causing Gilbert to laugh once more. He grinned evilly and looked towards Legolus. "This uptight ninny needs a proper welcome I think," he cackled. "I'll show him one."

Legolus nodded. "If that's what you want then so be it." He waved his hand up in the air as a final gesture and turned to leave.

"Oh I do," Gilbert declared after the exiting male. "His pretty little face is only fitting for me. I bet that backside is just as fitting." Roderich gave a low almost inaudible growl of disgust. Was he to be used in such a manner? The way the village had always told it, the blood drinking was like some mystical and wondrous experience. Tales floated around of it being an ecstasy only reached by those of pure enlightenment. A ritual of highest quality and respect. Such debauchery was unlike the stories that were told. And yet, in his disgust a faint scent of curiosity weighed in on his mind.

The albino stepped behind him giving the brunette's round pale buttocks a firm slap. "Get going, we have a schedule to keep up with ya know," he grumbled slightly pushing the brunette forward. Stumbling only slightly, Roderich managed to catch himself and a glimpse of Arthur before he was pushed once more, this time hitting the floor with a loud thud. He didn't expect any sympathy from the towering male behind him but he certainly didn't expect the storm of laughter that followed suit. "Shit, I thought you elegant types were far more graceful then this," his crude words echoed like the annoying screech of a dying animal.

Roderich grumbled and pulled himself up. His ankle hurt now and a slight limp was appearant as he began walking once more making his way out of the grand hall. Gilbert's chuckles accompanied them and he began wondering what more torture lay just ahead.

After about 10 minutes of walking through gloomy halls that had already begun to run together and create a picture as clear as muddy water, Roderich found himself heading downward along a darkened staircase that hugged the wall as it spiraled it's way down, leading to what the brunette could only reason was to be a place quite equal to that of the christian version of hell. When the bottom was reached and he observed the large maw of a giant oven with flames licking the stoned walls within it, he couldn't help but think that he was right. The burly male feeding wood into the oven didn't help the image very much either and Roderich felt his saliva catch in his throat.

Gilbert must have caught whiff of his skepticism. From either his sent or the look on his face, the brunette didn't have time to discover which because he was greeted with another cackle this time accompanied by the albino's heavy hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry little prince, You won't be going in there. I can't use you if you're ash." He laughed again and turned his attention to the hefty male figure who had once been loading wood, yet was now stepping closer to them. The sent of smoke hung heavily on him and Roderich could see that his skin an clothes were smudged with ash and soot.

"I'm here to make mien doll," Gilbert announced proudly. Roderich hadn't realized the German accent his new vampire carried in his tone. He allowed his eyes to glance upward slightly before turning back to the other male standing in front of them.

"Right," he said gruffly and turned to an upright plank of wood that was being held in place with two iron poles fastened deep into the concrete floor. The plank had three holes lined along its middle, the second hole being the largest. A gruesome sort of quality flaked off the piece in splinters and wood flakes making it look even more menacing then its intention. Of course such a contraption wouldn't enlist anything but some feelings of fear and hesitation and Roderich was no different. He looked at the contraption the way he had looked at the oven before and swallowed hard.

"A stockade?" the aristocrat gasped turning to the albino with a burning fury. He locked eyes with him in a daring gesture of dominance. "What the hell are you planning to do to me?"

Gilbert laughed as the stockade was unlocked and the top half lifted from his rusty hinges. "You're gonna be made mien doll," he cackled lifting his arm to rest on the other mans shoulder as he leaned against him his own drawing down to the brunettes nether regions. "We need to make sure you stay still for this part...it's gonna be painful."

Before Roderich could protest he was firmly grabbed and forced down onto the rough wood with a strong hand. The hinges were locked in place quickly and despite his struggling, the doomed male found himself unable to escape. He growled his eyes turned upward as his vampire master stepped in front of him. His palm was raised and a jeweled dagger was raised. Roderich could see the shiny blade gliding over his skin and for a moment his distress gave way to concern.

"You have a lot to learn my little prince," Gilbert retorted his scarlet eyes focused on his hand. "You are becoming my doll, so I suggest you lay back and take it. We are gonna have a long eternity together if you don't." He paused and pulled back the dagger as if he was admiring a painting. "Seeing you all bent over like that gives me some rather erotic feelings you know." He laughed and walked behind him.

All at once Roderich became more distraught than ever and began to move and shake his hips. "Don't you dare," he cried out in panic only to find the albino laughing in response. He growled again and attempted to wiggle more only to be held in place by a pair of big, strong hands. Those hands were far to rough to be Gilbert's. It must have been the other gentleman.

"Chill you big sissy," Gil laughed calmly placing a hand on the smaller males tailbone. Roderich could feel a warm, wet substance form on his skin from under the albino's palm. Was that Blood? He stood there for a meer moment before lifting his hand. Then he calmly moved back to kneel down in front of the bound male. His eyes conveying a sense of accomplishment yet vaguely apologetic. He smiled at him raising a hand to stroke his doll's messy bags from his eyes.

Roderich stared at him, anger still on his face yet he was puzzled by this sudden display of gentleness the albino was conveying. His heart jumped and he swallowed hard unsure of what to do or say. Then, suddenly a burning came over him. It sunk into the very place Gilbert's hand had been before it reseeded, leaving only a blistering pain. Roderich howled in response closing his eyes and clenching his teeth. Gilbert stood quickly.

"There, it's been sealed. You are my little dolly." He cackled softly as the large gentleman placed the heated iron back into the flames.


	3. The Life of a Doll

The tears formed in the corners of Roderich's violet eyes and he shook his head trying to do away with them before anyone saw. The pain was excrutiating, unlike anything he had ever felt before. Cursing out loud he kept his head down and eyes closed in an attempt to convince his brain the wound was nothing.

"My blood was burned into your flesh, doll," Gilbert said holding out his bleeding hand to the man standing by the fire. "And it is now through the same fire that the symbol be burned into me." His face was solemn and still as the heated iron was once again pulled form the fire. This time the glowing red circle was placed onto the albino's palm. He winced only a little before it was taken away. "Fuck that smarts," he cursed opening and closing his hand. The pain appearant on his face. "This mark of blood is now sealed into our flesh. We are doll and master."

It was now that the brunette decided to look up. The vampires palm was held out before him exposing a scared circular symbol on his palm. For a second Roderich thought about how that symbol was on his own skin, scared into his tailbone with that hellish instrument. He wanted to run away and hide right now. The last of his humanity was stolen away from him in that small moment. He no longer felt anything but rage and loss and was comfortable letting both consume him.

The brunette's violet eyes flickered open. Sunlight streamed in through the the window landing right on the face of the pale aristocrat. For a moment he just lay where he was as if he had forgotten what had happened to him the night before, but then the pain came rushing back. Wincing and taking in a harsh breath, he slowly sat up. Giving a groan of displeasure, he chanced to look around the room. It was of a simple style, something you might find in the house of a peasant. He grimaced.

Turning his body slowly, the weakened muscles seemed to creek like the hinges of an old door, rusted from years of neglect. One thing was for sure, he didn't remember anything passed being locked in that stockade. Perhaps he had blacked out? If that were so then did Gilbert bring him here? He winced again placing a hand on his lower back. Blinking in mild surprised he was shocked to find a bandage around him. Curling his fingers into it slightly he slowly stood up then quickly regretted the decision. All at once the muscles in his tailbone contracted pulling on the wound and causing a severe shock to run though him. Roderich quickly sat back down a hand firmly gripping the edge of the bed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came an unfamiliar voice. Roderich turned quickly to see a slender male with reddish brown hair standing in the doorway, his hands clutched tightly around a covered silver platter. The male had a delicate appearance with a wide smile spread on his face. His brown eyes sparkled with endearing admiration and pity. "You're still weak from last night."

The brunette watched him closely as he sauntered in and casually placed the tray on the nightstand. His demeanor was similar to that of the doll that had greeted him before. Tino the vampire had called him and Roderich now wondered if the two were acquainted. He pondered this in a delicate manner but spoke not a word as this person whom he expected was a doll, took great care in delicately lifting the shiny lid revealing a quaint breakfast of toasted bread with marmalade, half a grapefruit, and a cup of what he assumed was either tea or coffee. His stomach rumbled loudly causing the doll to giggle gleefully.

"I thought you would be hungry," he laughed. "Looks like I was right." He turned and grabbed the cup and held it out to Roderich. "This tea will help." Roderich looked at the cup suspiciously before taking it. "While you may have the long years of a vampire," he continued. "You are still human so simple things like eating and drinking are still necessities."

Roderich sipped the tea. It was warm and sweet on his pallet and made him feel a sense of normalcy he hadn't felt in the whole time he had been here. He was grateful for that even if it was a small gesture. "My thanks for this then," he replied in a soft tone and took another sip from the steamy porcelain.

"It's not a problem at all," the younger looking male said happily. "And you may call me Feliciano." He scampered to the door. "Now you eat and I will bring you up some clothes." With that he was gone before Roderich had even a chance at introducing himself. He pondered for a second as to why he was just told not to move then not two minutes later that his clothes were going to be fetched. The brunette gave a shrug and carefully leaned over to set the cup back on the nightstand. Feliciano had been sickeningly happy, and Roderich silently wondered if the poor fellow was completely there to begin with.

After he had finished eating the delighted Feliciano came skipping back with a plain outfit of black slacks and white button up. "This is what Gilbert has ordered me to bring you," he declared with a nod. Roderich grimaced slightly studying the garments closely. He was used to a far more lavished life style then the clothes that were presented, still he guessed they could have been far worse. He sighed and braced himself for the pain as he slowly turned his body, but to his surprise it was dull and manageable.

"Gilbert put something special in the food," the doll giggled. "Now you should be able to manage the day a bit better." He held set the clothes on the bed next to the naked man. "Vampires usually sleep during the day so you may not see to much of Gil at this time. In fact you would be expected to be sleeping normally but you are new so you get a bit of leeway today." He picked up the empty tray from the nightstand. "Now hurry and dress yourself sir, because Gilbert can be impatient." With that he turned and calmly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Roderich grunted his displeasure. "To be summoned like a meer dog," he grumbled slowly pulling on he slacks. "I have a mind to give this Gilbert a real tongue lashing." He made the threats easily now, considering he was all alone but, the former aristocrat wondered if they would flow as easily when he was in his masters presence? Suddenly, Roderich shook his head violently. It was that word, master. It danced on the edge of his tongue and through his brain with grace and ease. Like it was the most natural part of his being. Much like his needs for food or sleep. That sickened him. His core was aching and near vomit at the thoughts that began to plague him. Would he to grow happy to be here? Subservient, a damned plaything? Growling again the brunette pulled on the shirt and buttoned it carefully before tucking it in to his trousers. He hadn't been given any shoes and the knowledge that he would have to walk barefoot appalled him.

Slowly he walked to the door and opened it, peering out into a hallway lit by torches. He grimaced again. How was he expected to find that stupid vampire anyway? Nobody had told him where to go. Suddenly, a tingling sensation arose in the back of his head. It was unnerving and seemed to be pushing at him to head to the right. Roderich reached a hand up and placed it on the back of his head. The strange feeling only pulsed and throbbed as if begging him to follow it's directions. He didn't understand any of it but, instead of risking a major headache the brunette decided it best to follow the nagging ache.

Making his way down the hall the doll found himself navigating easily though the twists and turns of the seemingly endless castle. His mind couldn't fathom a clue as to where he was but his feet seemed to know exactly where to take him. The large place was mostly empty with an exception of a few others in servants garb running around here and there. Not one of them seemed bothered by the doll being there, in fact they acted as if he didn't even exist. This was both a relief and unnerving to Roderich. Back in his village he was acknowledged, at least with a nod whenever he passed on by. He was an aristocrat, someone of importance to his society. However, here he felt as if he were being treated like a lower life form of some kind.

He frowned as he passed by another servant and briefly contemplated saying something to the fellow when his feet suddenly halted. The brunette looked ahead of hi to see a fancy decorated door just a few feet away. He sighed knowing that this was most likely Gilbert's room. He held his breath as he stepped forward and knocked. There was silence for a moment then the sound of fumbling about until the door creaked open to reveal the silver haired vampire. He wore nothing but a pair of shorts and carried an exhausted expression on his face. The crimson eyes scanning lazily over Roderich's form. "Took you long enough," he grumbled stepping aside. "Now get your fancy butt in here."

Not wanting to further any pain or torture the doll complied then jumped when he heard the door slam behind him. "It would have been easier if someone had shown me where you were," he argued.

"You're a doll," Gilbert retorted. "If I want you you'll know where I am. It's one of the wondrous connections we have." He smiled lazily and flopped down on a messy bed. It was then that Roderich took the chance to observe the room. It looked as if it was a stylish and fancy room, put together with skilled and artistic , a small pile of clothes lay on the floor and a few empty bottles of what Roderich assumed was alcohol stood on the nightstand and end tables. Not terribly filthy but enough to make the former aristocrat glare in discussed. Gilbert didn't seem to notice however and simply waved him over.

"Why did you call to me?" he asked stepping closer. "Why not just sleep. You're a vampire right?" His gaze fell oto the crimson orbs.

"You're my doll," the vampire growled. "I can do with you as I wish. I don't need to offer you any sort of explanation at all. In fact, I don't want any of your shit you hear? You will do as I say without question or," he paused looking down and his claw-like nails. "You'll be punished. Is that clear?" Roderich stood daringly, not giving an answer. His eyes offering only the defiant look of a child that wouldn't bend to it's parents will. Gilbert, stood at once and grabbed the brunette by the back of the head, his long fingers tangling into the smooth hair. With a swift motion he yanked him forward so that the smaller male found himself pressed against the chizzled chest. He winced bringing his hands up to grasp at Gilbert's wrists. "I said," the vampire continued. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Roderich choked out and waited for the firm grip to loosen, but to his dismay it only grew tighter.

"I consider myself a pretty easy going guy," The vampire growled. "But your kind really gets by blood boiling ya know that? Thinking you're better then everyone else around you. Well I've got a wake up call for you your Majesty. While you're on my turf you're just about dirt level. So get comfortable fancy pants, because that's where you're going to be for a long time." With that he pulled the smaller male back in such away that his body collide with the floor once the grip had been released. Roderich held his head as he sat up avoiding Gilbert's intense gaze. "Good boy," the vampire cooed and cackled soon after. "Now you're getting the message." He walked back to his bed and flopped back down.

The brunette didn't know if he should stand or remain there, so he sat in place. His pride had been hurt for a second time since meeting this vampire and he suspected that it was only going to get worse. "Start cleaning," Gilbert ordered suddenly. "It's a real mess." Roderich growled as he stood slowly. He would normally offer some sort of rebuttal but, after what just transpired he decided to play the safe and do as he was told, for now. As the doll bent down to gather the mess of clothes that lay at his feet the wheels of thought began to turn and Roderich began to plot his escape. He would return to his former life. Even if he had to kill this damned vampire to do it.


	4. What Makes A Doll

A meek knock sounded at the door just as the brunette had gathered the last of the dirty clothes into a neat little pile. He was now grabbing several of the bottles when Gilbert sounded out a sing songy approval of entry. Roderich glanced back to see the familiar face of Feiciano entering the room. He smiled thoughtfully at them before cocking his head into bewilderment. "You're room is a mess Gil? That's not like you!" He looked worriedly at the albino who was still on the bed.

Gilbert grinned deviously. "It's okay Feli," he laughed. "Just getting specs over here to learn the value of hard work is all. Damned thing is the type that's been coddled his whole, pathetic life." Roderich growled under his breath. That damned idiot had purposely made this mess just for him. If he had any right in his mind he would have stood up and thrown one of the bottles he had been holding right at the albino's head. However, the brutality of the vampire's temper he had just witnessed was enough to convince the aristocrat that there would be a time later on to get his revenge. Instead he continued with the clean up.

Feliciano giggled in relief and handed the vampire a larger bottle dressed in a fine ribbon. "Ludwig just wanted me to bring this down to you," he said gleefully. "It's his way of apologizing for missing your doll receiving ceremony yesterday."

"Little brother feels guilty does he," Gilbert cackled taking the bottle. "Well I'll accept his apology for this baby! You can tell him he's forgiven." He reached a hand up and ruffled the doll's reddish brown hair. "Now go and get some sleep Feli. You've done enough for today." Feliciano smiled and skipped out of the room without another word. Gilbert let out a soothing sigh and layed back. "Someday you'll be like Feli I hope. He's a damn near perfect Doll. His brother's a bit of a different story but even he's still kinda cute. Especially since he has to deal with that..." he paused as if he were thinking hard of what to say next. "Special vampire," he finished with a laugh. "You'll meet all of them."

"Am I to be stripped naked and ogled by them as well?" The brunette asked with a piercing glare shot in the vampires direction.

Gilbert laughed standing up. He carefully placed the bottle of liqueur on the night stand before gliding over to the apprehensive doll. "Why, did that turn you on specs?"

"My name is Roderich, he said spinning around angrily. "Not Specs. You will do kindly to remember that."

"I can call you whatever I like," Gilbert replied in a devious sounding voice that made Roderich shiver. "You're my doll, and if I want to parade you around for everyone else to ogle I will. You better start respecting me you here?" He bent at the waste lowering himself so that his nose almost touched the former aristocrats. "Or you'll find yourself in hot water."

"From what I know of you, am I to take it that the hot water you refer to isn't just metaphor?" Roderich's voice held a slight cockiness that he was sure would get under his vampire captor's skin a bit. "Do you intend to boil me alive, after you through my naked body to your family of backwards neanderthals?" With his last words he found a strong hand gripping tightly around his throat. Immediately he reached up to grab at the vampire's strong grip. His blood colored eyes shimmering with anger.

"I'm only going to say this once," he growled in a low voice. "You will show them all the respect that you don't show me and then some got it?" His grip remained tight despite the brunette's pleading eyes. He gripped the vampires wrist helplessly as tried to pull himself free, unable to utter a single word due to the lack of oxygen. Then, just as he felt like he would pass out the firm hand that held him released, allowing Roderich to fall to the ground. He collasped a hand around his neck taking in big breaths of air before looking up at the albino. This was the second time within the hour that he had ended up on his knees at the vampire's feet. This alone discussed him but, he made no effort to speak. "I told you," Gilbert growled in a low toned voice. "This attitude of your's isn't gonna pass with me. I'm not a bad guy you know."

The brunette said nothing more but continued on his chores. Once he had finished, Gilbert dismissed him. It was obvious his mood was now far worse than what it had been originally and the former aristocrat new he was the one to thank for that. He smirked as he made his way through the big rooms. It was no secret he felt a bit of accomplishment from this little fiasco. He chuckled to himself as he promised to further annoy the vampire, in hopes he would be tossed aside, perhaps be thrown out of vampire kingdom all together. Then he would be allowed to embrace his lady love once more. The thoughts of such a miracle made him stop and slowly wrap his arms around himself. This was the first time in a long time he had woken up without her. Part of him wanted to cry but, the little pride he had tucked away refused to let him. Instead, he straightened up, took a deep breath and headed back to his room.

Roderich was awoken with the sound of a loud crash. He sat upright listening for any sounds that would follow. His room was dark now, night had fallen. Giving a yawn the graugy male rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He had been asleep for a long while since he had fell into the boredom of nothing to do during the day. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. They sounded as if they were being hasty passing by his door several times before finally stopping.

Roderich pulled on his glasses before quickly pulling on the pants from before and the shirt, not bothering with the buttons this time. "Whoever is out there, just come in already," he ordered. "It's annoying listening to all that racket."

At that second the door flew open wide. the brunette could see the silhouette of a strong figure, slumped over a bit. He wondered momentarily who it was but the shrill cackle that erupted from it revealed to the doll exactly who it was, Gilbert. In a clumsy motion he stumbled in, throwing an empty bottle on the floor. The smell of alcohol wafted through the air letting the now uneasy doll know that the albino vampire was indeed drunk. He swallowed hard backing up a couple steps only to fall back on his bed. Gilbert lividly climbing over him.

"I'm hungry specs," he slurred licking his lips. "It's time for you to play your most vital role as a doll." Before the other could object a sharp pain strung itself through his collarbone. He winced but found the pain gone quickly as a numbing sensation set in. No doubt from the vampires venom. Roderich clutched at the man's shirt in a weak attempt to pull him off. The numbing sensation was now making his body tingle in a way that almost seemed pleasing, if you were into that sort of thing. It was a feeling his brain didn't know how to process and his body didn't know how to handle.

The muscles around the penetration seemed to twitch and pulsate feverishly as the albino sucked eagerly on the wound, lapping at the warm blood like a hungry dog. Shallow breaths escaped the dolls mouth as he found only a subtle whimper falling from his lips. The stalky vampire was feasting not only on his blood but his energy as well. He could feel his body growing weaker and more helpless, but still he attempted to struggle. Pushing and pulling like a useless child trying to break it's parents grasp. He pushed with his arms a bit more before letting his muscles fall into a temporarily relaxed pose. "Stop," The doll finally called out pushing his chest up in another in a final attempt to force the other off. This time, however, Gilbert responded with his own body, pushing his braud chest against the weaker man and lifting a knee to rest between his dolls legs. The muscular thigh pushed forward slightly, resting against his nether regions with a loose pressure. At this the brunette froze in an instant shock and fear of the possibility of what this drunken vampire would do next over took him and for the first time since he had arrived, he became completely compliant.

"D...Don't," he managed to choke out, the fear more appearant in his voice than he had liked. In that exact moment, he found the teeth release from the place they had been sheathed and a wet tongue run over his skin, a twinge of pain appearing the moment the wet organ passed over the new holes in his soft flesh.

"Don't look so scared Specs," came the low toned voice of the drunken vampire as he extended his tongue once more, this time gliding over the wound more softly. "I'm not going any further than this." His chest rose up, parting them a couple inches as the albino peered down at him from half lidded eyes. "Don't go and think you're that special just yet." He grinned cheekily before giving a small cackle and rolling off of him. Roderich had expected him to get up, but instead he lay on the flat of his back peering up at the ceiling. Don't bother moving just yet," Gilbert exclaimed in a voice that to the doll seemed uncharacteristically soft. "Just stay put and let your body re-accumulate it's lost energy."

Roderich wanted to defy his words, just for the satisfying feeling of pissing him off again but the twitch in his limp muscles suggested that he would do best to head the vampires words right now. Giving a sigh he followed suit with him and turned to stare at the ceiling. Silence filled the room except for the hollow breathing coming from the brunettes chest. As it settled down to a more normal breathing pattern he heard a sorrowful sigh emanate from the body next to his.

"You know," Gilbert chuckled. "It's not my fault the ol' man chose to die like that."

The brunette looked over at the vampire with a look that could only be described as a mixture of confusion and mild shock. He hadn't expected that sort of thing to come up at a time like this. He knew that Gil was drunk and he thought for sure he would be listening to nothing but rude, sexist, idiotic threats, and yet here they were. A topic that Roderich was sure he wouldn't know how to respond to.

"It really didn't matter what any of us said," the albino continued. "He was the strong willed type that couldn't be broken once his mind was set on something." he sat up slowly, his half buttoned shirt sliding off of his shoulder. "That bastard should have just listened to me. He wouldn't have..." the pitifully weak voice had choked back and stopped, and Roderich squinted in the darkness to see what looked like a stream of tears staining the albino's face. He sat up quickly, no doubt trying to disrupt any further view of his shame. "He would still be here and you wouldn't," he finished and stood quickly.

Roderich sat up slowly, raising a hand to rub his temple softly. His assumptions were correct. He didn't have a single clue of how to respond to the vampire. Instead he gave his own grave sigh. "I would still be with her," he responded finally. He saw a single uplift from Gilbert's head, signaling to the former aristocrat that the vampire had let the words hit him.

"Then we really do have something in common," he chuckled sadly. "We both have to learn to live without someone." With that he almost elegantly glided from the room, shutting the door behind him. Roderich remained where he was sitting. He was more confused than ever now. Not as much about the topic of discussion the vampire had chosen to have, but more so about the feeling pounding in his own chest. A disturbing combination of blind remorse and selfless pity dripped into the core of his heart.

He grunted placing a hand over the wound on his neck. "I don't know which is more painful," he exclaimed and fell backwards onto the mattress once again.


	5. Between Heaven and Hell

Roderich stepped out of the room with with caution. Taking heed to peer around the corner carefully. It had only been a couple hours since the drunken Gil had stumbled from his room and now, the brunette was incredibly bored again. He was so bored that he dared to venture out into the grand castle in search of something, anything to keep his restlessness at bay. He knew he didn't have a good grasp of this place but, he figured that doing some exploring would be the only way he would learn the grounds of his new home since not one person had bothered to show him around or even explain where things were located. Giving a deep sigh of satisfaction he deemed the coast clear enough to come out of hiding.

He recognized the way down the hall way, but once he made it to that point he turned down a different corridor. Roderich wasn't in any position to fathom running into Gilbert right now, so he reasoned that heading an opposite direction would have the greatest chance of not meeting up with the vampire. Especially considering the strange events that had gone down. He needed time to put that far behind him and not focus on the stirring in his heart. However, he wasn't to sure what he would find that would service enough to entertain someone of his pedigree and stature. Back home he would sit at his grand piano and create great music. His fiance would often sit by his side and sing sweetly to his heavenly tunes. How he missed those pleasant days.

Rounding the corner, Roderich caught site of a decorative door. It's clean white surface was immaculate with golden details that swirled over the wood like some sort of glittering, elvish vine. The beauty of this door stood all alone against that of the hallway and only seemed to intrigue the former aristocrat a great deal more than what it should have. Enticed by it's majesty, he glided over to it, and putting a delicate hand on the golden lever, pushed it open. There he was met with the grandest site he had ever seen. If the brunette hadn't known any better he would have sworn he had died and moved onto paradise. Before him was a pristine music room. Decorated from top to bottom in gold and white, like the door he had just gone through. Silken curtains fell over grand windows, and a plethora of instruments stood in uniform order around the reflecting, marble floor. In the center stood a piano of grand beauty, unrivaled by anything the doll had seen to date.

Taking a deep breath, his violet orbs locked on the grand instrument as he strode up to it. He paused only a moment more before seating himself upon the velvet bench. Not in his right mind did he ever think he would stumble across such art in a place like this. As far as he was concerned all the blood suckers here were unethical monsters, parading around on their high horses. He never expected that at least one of them would possess enough class to appreciate the finer things like himself. Stretching out his hands to ready his fingers, the anxious man softly let them glide over the ivory keys. A subtly, sweet melody floating out to hang elegantly in the air around him. Moments passed, as his mind became clouded with the melody of his home. So much so was he engulfed in this music that he didn't notice the door open, or a new vampire glide inside.

With a gesture of his pristine hand he let it sore in up and down waves with the melodious notes around him. It was almost as if he was conducting the symphony at hand. His sapphire eyes closed as he breathed in steadily with the notes. Not a word he uttered until the piece drew to a close and he clapped lightly giving a gleeful sigh. Roderich, who had been previously unaware of the other man's presents the entire time now jumped in surprise spinning around in the seat. He looked at the other man with not with the usual pompous manner he had done for Gilbert but, a slightly more unsure and fearful one, that quickly melted away to overconfidence. He looked the other up and down carefully.

This man had shoulder length wavy hair, and a light complexion, complete with just a touch of whiskers on his masculine chin. He grinned at the brunette showing his sharp fangs, making the doll glare in his direction before turning back around to face the piano once more. "Who are you?" he asked gruffly tapping one of the piano keys nonchalantly.

"Ah," the man said taking a few steps toward Roderich, one hand resting in his pocket, and the other one reaching out to rest on the doll's shoulder. "I am Francis, and you my beautiful song bird have trespassed within my domain." He gave a light chuckle curling his fingers just slightly into the bony shoulder. "You are Roderich I take it? Gilbert told me about you, you know." He paused and laughed again. "You actually drove him to drink for something other than pleasure tonight you know. Not many have that talent." He raised his hand letting it fall against the others upper back in a playful slap causing Roderich to grunt. He gave a deep sigh, pushing up his glasses.

"That ridiculous creature that calls himself my vampire doesn't have any feelings," he pronounced in a dark voice. As the words fell from his lips a small pain of regret stung his heart as Gilbert's saddened expression came back to him. That damned vampire wasn't even here and he was bothering Roderich. Suddenly aware of himself again, Roderich looked up at the Blonde. He was bent at the waste, placing his face a lot closer to the former aristocrats then he was comfortable with. "Why are you here then? Did you come looking for me at his request?"

Francis laughed straightening himself back up. "No, no, no," he replied breezily. "Gilbert is locked in his room at the moment. I'm only here because I heard such a beautiful melody coming from my privet music room." His gaze narrowed on the other. "Didn't anybody ever teach you that it's rude to enter someone's personal space without permission?" If it weren't for this vampires coy smile the brunette would have sworn that last comment was meant as a warning but, judging from his demeanor, the doll figured it was meant more as a coy way of flirting. This realization only made Roderich grimace.

"I saw no plaque or label on this room or any of the instruments inside it," he retorted pushing up his gasses yet again. "My apologies." With that he stood readying himself to leave.

"I'm a generous man," Francis proclaimed moving to cut off his retreat. "I'll allow you entrance here my little song bird. Just because you're so beautiful." He reached out lightly running a finger over the others face causing Roderich to take a step back.

"I am grateful," he said with a small glare. "However, in the future please refrain from touching me in such a way." He moved around him and hurried out the door. Everything in that situation seemed to be leading down a road Roderich was not ready to go down. He hadn't really been introduced to many of the vampires yet but the aura of that particular vampire made him more uneasy then the others combined, including Gilbert. He shivered as he walked back up the hallway. The piano was a good was to ease his mind but, he wasn't sure if he wanted to risk meeting up with Francis every time. Even though his over all demeanor seemed far more gentle then the other vampires he had come across. Who knows, maybe he could use that vampire to his advantage in dealing with Gilbert.

A small and coy smile formed from his lush lips as he rounded a corner. The thought of controlling that albino to his will made his heart race. It wouldn't be the level of control he executed back home but, it was something and that little bit of hope made the doll plot even further for a method of escape. He would have his freedom. And now, he was sure he had the right tools to do it. It would be risky no doubt about that, and if he got caught he was sure it would be the devil to pay, or worse. Gilbert's wrath. Still, playing the two vampires against each other would serve as a nice distraction. Especially once Roderich learned the whole layout of this place and the kingdom up to the wall. This would take time, lots of time.

Coming to a stop the brunette looked up from his gaze on the carpet and realized that in his thoughts of revenge and escape he had turned somewhere else he wasn't familiar with. Giving an annoyed sigh, as his perverse, happy thoughts vanished the confused doll stood in place trying to get his bearings. He silently scolded himself for his negligence but then went quickly to blame Gilbert, since he had not bothered to show him around this dungeon of a home. Yes, if he had been even a little bit hospitable he would have done at least that, so Roderich didn't have to go around and get himself lost. However, Gilbert was just the type of guy to purposely allow such a thing to happen. Roderich guessed that it was the vampires sick way of "training" his doll to need him.

Giving a grunt of disgust, he turned down a hallway, determined to find his way back. He wasn't entirely sure what extent the connection between a doll and his vampire master was but, he suspected that based on his previous navigation to Gilbert's room, that both of them were defiantly connected somehow. The problem was he didn't know to what extent. If he was lost and troubled would Gilbert be able to sense that? Would he come running or would he remain kicking back with that bottle he had been chugging? No, Gilbert didn't care about his doll like that. It was appearant after both of their encounters. Still, a small part of him wished somebody was here to turn him in the right direction.

A sudden rush of cold filled the room making the brunette halt his steps. He stared in amazement as ice crystals began to form on the walls and carpet in front of him. The cold breeze seemed to spin around him preventing his legs from moving as the ice and snow began to form in large globs from the crystals that had taken root. He swallowed hard as a dark aura creeped in, filling the hallway like a thick smoke. "Well well," a voice bellowed. "What have we here?" It held a surprising amount of childlike innocence while still conveying such a sense of darkness that Roderich felt his stomach churn with regret and fear. He looked ahead of him as a shadowy figure appeared, seeming to melt through the ice. The man was large with a sturdy, robust frame. He wore a long tan coat opened to reveal a naked chest completely wrapped up in bandages. His hair was an ashen blonde color with bangs that hung partially in a pair of bright violet eyes. A sickeningly sweet smile curved from his pale lips.

"R...Roderich Edelstein," the frightened man stammered attempting to put on his usual brave face. He was disappointed to find it not as believable as it had been before. "I am the new doll of your fellow vampire Gilbert. I was only heading back to my room." To his shock the other vampire laughed.

"Your room would not be this way if you are Gilbert's plaything, kukla." He laughed again lifting a big hand that had been hiding in the falls of his grand coat. It was gloved and clutching a large metal pipe. The make of the pipe was dull, signaling to the doll its age. What was the most disturbing was the darkened sploshed that covered its heavy top. Roderich new without a doubt that those stains must be the blood from past victims and he shivered at the thought of what might now become of him. "You are afraid da?"

The thick Russian accent, the former aristocrat had only just noticed in his fear and slowly shook his head in a show of false bravery. "You lie," the vampire chuckled, his smile widening. "Such a naughty Kukla. Gilbert should have trained you better."

"I am not an animal," Roderich snapped. "I shouldn't be trained like one." He glared at the other now, mustering up enough courage for that small retort before finding his knees shaking once more. Everything about this man was unsettling. He stood there smiling, yet the air of some long sealed demon swarmed around him nearly choking the life from all the living things around him. It was a feeling that was unheard of to most except in old tails long since forgotten. Yet, here they both stood. This dangerous vampire and Roderich, sensing the brunt of that fear and suffocation. It was like ash, clogging up his throat.

"You know," the vampire said petting the pipe gently. "I don't think I like you, or that face." He chuckled holding the pipe out in front of him. "I think I want to kill you now. Gilbert can have someone else. It wouldn't be the first time he lost a kukla." With that the spark of survival finally reached Roderich's legs and he went to turn and run, but a cold shot of pain grabbed hold his ankles. He looked down to see ice creeping over his feet and over the base of his calves. "I don't think so," the large Russian exclaimed darkly. "It's very rude to run."

"Ivan!" Screamed a familiar voice. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" The albino raced in front Roderich placing himself directly between the pipe and his doll. "He doesn't belong to you! You have no right to decide his ultimate fate!" He glared with scarlet eyes dipped in anger. A hand at his side poised ready to throw a punch only, what was this? A glowing white light surrounded it. It appeared to be almost like smoke, swirling around the albino's clenched fist.

"You're light has dimmed quite a bit Gilbert," Ivan laughed lowering his pipe a bit so that it was now aimed at the others sturdy chest. "I wonder if you can withstand my cold anymore. You used to be able to take it so well. Especially when it crept so deeply inside you. Don't you miss those days?" His once happy face morphed into a scowl. "You don't want to run away from me again do you?"

Roderich began to hit the ice with his fists. He wasn't sure of anything but getting as far away from these two as possible. The way he spoke, the demon vampire was sure to be attacking and the frightened male wasn't sure if Gilbert had enough power to stop him. To his dismay, the ice wouldn't even chip. No doubt Ivan's doing. He looked around himself frantically for anything he could use but, came up empty handed. Anything that could have been used was now covered in ice.

"I'm not letting you die here specs," Gilbert exhaled. His voice was strangely calm. "This guy learned a long time ago that this sort of thing is unexceptionable. He's not stupid enough to make the same mistake again." The albino gave a small cackle. "Are you Ivan? Not with Yao so close. He's probably on his way here now? And you know he would have Kiku and Yong-Soo in tow. You ready to deal with all of them?"

Roderich watched as the Russian growled through clenched teeth and lowered his pipe. "I can't hurt Yao Yao," he exclaimed almost pitifully. "I will leave before he comes but, Gilbert..." he turned his back and began treading back down the hallway. "You will pay for this. When I trap you in a place Yao Yao won't interfere. Remember this." As he disappeared the ice and snow melted fast, sending Roderich falling to his knees.

Gilbert knelt beside him, his gaze was soft, not like before. "He numbed your legs good didn't he?" he asked extending a hand to lightly grace over them. "Shit, I gotta get this looked at hold on." With that he scooped the unsuspecting brunette into his arms. Roderich flailed a little in surprise.

"What do you think your doing?" He was met with a knock to his forehead from the albino's own.

"Just chill okay," he growled harshly. "You can't fucking walk right now. I have to get you checked to see if you got frost bite from that ass hole or not. So for once, can you just colloperate with me? I don't want you to actually lose your legs ya know." The doll frowned he couldn't say anything. All the words escaped him. Instead, he softly layed his head against the others strong chest. The sound of the others heart was calming, yet puzzling. In most stories vampires were depicted as the living dead but, Gilbert didn't feel dead. Right now, he felt warm and very much alive. This knowledge made Roderich smile a little. Not much, and it was soon gone before the albino could even suspect it.

 _((_ _ **NOTE:**_ _Kukla mean's "Doll" in Russian))_


	6. Rehabilitation

The weary eyes slowly flickered open and Roderich sat up with all the grace of a newborn babe. As the blanket fell from his chest the pale skin was exposed to the stale air and a dim candle light of a near by lamp that sat just shy from the edge of the nightstand. It's glow emitting small flickers of gold along the walls and floor. Holding his breath the brunette looked down at himself. His violet gaze gracing over the bruised flesh he now carried and down to his hips where the blanket rested just shy of the nether regions. He swallowed a little embarrassment and blushed lightly as the realization of nakedness hit him full on. He gave a groan laying a hand gently on his temple as a mild pain strung it's way into his head.

So he sat in place, trying to regain some form of clarity through the foggy mess that was his brain but try as he might, he couldn't recollect all of the events after his encounter with Ivan. He remembered very little and was only subject to small tid bits and flashes of the darkened room around him as a frantic Gilbert and some other vampire looking to be of the Asian prefecture, stood over him. He hadn't memorized any voices and was certian the dreariness was from a mixture of the stress and whatever Gilbert had given to him in that glass once they were back to the vampire's room. Perhaps a calming aid? Giving a steady groan the doll turned his body slowly letting his feel hit the floor with a soft pat. It was only then that he remembered he had feet and now they were wrapped tightly in gauze up to his knees. He studied them carefully debating the decision to stand up and put weight on them.

Just then, as if by fate, Feliciano came slowly into the room. He paused a moment before a soft smile spread over his cheeks and those bright eyes began to water. The tender form quickly advanced on him hugging tightly to the wounded doll's limp body with the shaky embrace of a frantic mother. He whimpered gleefully before releasing him slowly. "You're Okay," he babbled through the happy tears. "I thought you were never going to wake up! It's been a week." He hugged him again this time tighter than before causing Roderich to give a sharp inhale of pain and Feliciano released him quickly giving an apologetic cry.

"A week," the brunette managed to choke out as he rubbed his temple yet again. "I was asleep for that long?" He was sure that the distinguished look he normally wore was replaced with a rather tasteless look of astonishment but, at this moment he couldn't care about his appearance for once.

Feliciano nodded as he went to turn up the fire on the lantern sending a much brighter glow to fill the room. "Gilbert has come in here everyday to sit by the bedside. I think he was really worried about you." The smaller doll offered a sympathetic smile. "I don't think I have seen him look that worried since Fritz died. That's why I was so scared you wouldn't make it." He turned his back to Roderich and began doing a small tidy of the room. "It looks like Gil took care of most of the cleaning as well." He gave a light chuckle. Surprisingly Roderich couldn't bring himself to offer any words of his own to the conversation. He wanted to ask so many questions and say so many things but, for some reason he couldn't find the sound in his throat to make those thoughts a reality. Instead he sat there staring down at his hands, contemplating the next move. Slowly he found Gilbert dominating his thoughts.

"Gilbert," he choked out in a hoarse voice. "Where's Gilbert?" The smaller doll stopped what he was doing and turned around to face him once more.

"He's in his room but, I don't think you are in any shape to go there and right now he's sort of...HEY!" Feliciano quickly ran to his side as the once elegant man attempted to stand slowly. "You're in no shape to be moving just yet."

"I'm still a gentleman," Roderich choked, pushing the other away with a pathetic yet sound push of his elbow. "And as such I must pay an appropriate homage to him." He straightened himself rapping the cover sheet around his waste. Normally such a display was uncalled for of Roderich. He viewed the display as a feminine role However, at this moment he was accepting of this role. One of the last things he remembered feeling was being held, bridle style in Gilbert's strong arms. It was a feeling he shamelessly accepted and for some reason longed for. His weakened body could only think of the warmth that had been imprinted upon it and even though he had a feeling he would regret this whole thing later, right now he was determined to get to that vampire. His vampire.

Feliciano pleaded and attempted to grab him but the other male was determined and brushed him off, hobbling out of the room. This doll that visited him so often had been his only real companion since he had come to this place. The reddish brown haired male that always had a sweet and sincere demeanor that greeted him with a smile every day was what most would call a friend, but not Roderich. To him this doll, though a little pathetic, was no more than a servant or commoner. Roderich was after all an aristocrat in his village and as such he had been raised with a sensibility about himself that stuck with him even now. His old friend Vash used to go on and on about how this particular thought and sense of being better then those born of common blood was one of the brunettes worst qualities but Roderich never could completely fathom why his friend would feel this way and just chopped it up to the blonde having common blood of his own. These thoughts were burned deep into his mind and could not be changed, however, something knew was kicking around in his noggin. Something that Roderich never though he would be thinking about...Gilbert. For some reason this vampire was now being placed up in that special place he kept real people of worth and Roderich was sure that he would indeed be wanting to hit himself for that later. However, no was not the time for that. Instead he pushed the worries to the back of his mind and stepped out into the hallway.

His legs felt heavy and each step seemed almost painful, tingling with the faint numbness of that demonically magical ice. It served only to throw off his equilibrium forcing his arm to brace the full of his weight on the frame of the door. He paused a moment, taking a long breath. He could hear Feliciano's continued babble from behind but, he didn't care to listen. Instead he carefully made his way along the wall his mind trying to grasp where Gil's room had been. Strangely enough, just like before, his feet seemed to now exactly where to take him even if his mind was clueless.

Clumsily they carried him down the hall and around the rooms. He passed several dolls that now glanced over and whispered amoungst themselves about him. He should have thought 'Finally!' as was his character but, he couldn't focus on them now. And besides, no doubt they were muttering about his unsightly appearance at this moment. Although he struggled to keep a dignified expression staining his face like he always did, he knew better than to think it was a satisfactory guise all on it's own. His overall appearance was week and disheveled, there was no getting around that. His porcelain skin was a sickly grey, his hair a complete mess, and his posture resembled that of an elderly gentleman. No doubt the smug look he carried on his face seemed much more arrogant now, which was most likely giving the other dolls all the amo they would need for later use, he was sure of it. Nevertheless he swallowed his determination deep into his throat and forged on stopping only when he came in view of decorative doorway. It was wide open, not what he expected, with the snowy haired albino standing in the entryway staring at him in shock and awe.

All at once Roderich's feet gave way beneath him as if they had just carried their owner a great distance. He landed on his knees with a hard thunk sending sharp pains up his legs and into his delicately shaped hips. He winced giving a small cry as he kept his eyes cast downward, ashamed and afraid to face the vampire looking on over him. However, instead of the ridicule he expected a soft warmth lay gently over his shoulders. Giving a small gasp, he looked up quickly and almost fearfully. Gilbert was kneeling on a knew next to him. The pale face that was once so full of devilish scorn now held a gentle and soft expression that made the doll shiver and he glanced down at his own shoulders. They were covered with a large black cloak, Gilbert's cloak.

"You felt the pull didn't you?" He asked finally. "I didn't mean to give you a call like that." His ruby colored eyes filled with sorrow. He fell silent then as if waiting for a response then quickly realized the confused look on the dolls face and continued. "That need you felt to come find me...the pull like a magnet...that was me making a calling." He looked away for a moment as if contemplating what to do next. Then he slowly reached out a trembling hand. Roderich was surprised at this show of weakness and found himself taking the trembling appendage in his own weak clutches. He said nothing but looked up at Gilbert with his own fearful gaze trying desperately to convey this foreign need to be in the others strong embrace. "I should have known you wouldn't listen to Feli," he sad with a small chuckle and slowly pulled his hand away from the doll. Then, with a gentle touch that seemed highly unlikely for someone like Gilbert, he hoisted the wounded aristocrat up into his arms, bridle style like he had done the night of the attack.

"It's to cold there," The brunette finally found himself choke out. "I don't like to be cold." He layed his head against the chizzled chest, feeling it softly rise and fall beneath his cheek. "That's the only reason." Blood filled his sickly cheeks turning them a slight shade of pink and with embarrassment over taking him, he looked away again.

Gilbert chuckled lightly walking them both into the room. "Of course," he replied quietly. "Well, it should be a lot warmer in here then. I had the fire place lit." He was right, the heat swarmed around him like a gentle hug, making him feel far more secure and as a result he felt himself snuggling into the others chest almost unknowingly. "You know," the vampire said with a chuckle as he carefully set Roderich down on the bed. "You're far cuter when you're like this."

Roderich scoffed coldly but, couldn't bring himself to scorn the vampire completely. He was far to week to protest at the moment and found himself gazing up into those glistening eyes instead. It seemed strange to the former aristocrat that he was just standing there looking almost lost at what to do exactly. Little did the vampire know his doll was in the same boat but, the site of his master at a loss for words forced a sentence out of his chest that he never thought he'd say. "Well," he stammered, his blush growing brighter. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to keep me warm...I am completely exposed you know."

"You seem presumptuous specs," Gilbert laughed. "You think my generosity is going to go that far?" He put his hands on his hips in his typical childish manner. "You really expect a lot from your master. It's really rather amusing though." He cackled again, eyes turning devilish. "You can't expect me to do all of this from the goodness of my black heart can you?"

Roderich felt a shock of surprise run through him. What happened to that timid and gentle vampire that had just carried him in here? He formed a scowl of hatred at the thought of the quick change and looked away. "Then what did you bring me in here for then?" He asked harshly. "Did you intend to have your way with an invalid? You're sick."

Gilbert growled low, his smile now gone. "You've got some nerve to talk to me like that," he said darkly. His aura seemed to smoke in anger around him. "I risked my life for a selfish, good for nothing like you and this is the thanks I get?" His eyes flashed crimson and he stepped forward. "Do I have to teach you another painful lesson? Will you finally learn some damned level of respect then? I swear you're nothing but a fucking headache. Why couldn't I have just chosen the shorter doll?"

The doll couldn't take it anymore. He felt a small flood of tears find there way to his eyes. All that had happened and he actually thought that this vampire wasn't as bad as he had made him out to be, but now. All that had changed in a meer couple seconds. He didn't understand and looked away, thoroughly embarrassed by his own stupidity. "I wanted to come because I wanted to thank you properly for saving my life. So thank you. I didn't initially intend to stay, my apologies for being a burden." The vampire's gaze seemed to soften as Roderich spoke, so he continued. "It's just that after the walk here...it felt nice to be in.." he paused and took a shaky breath. "...in a pair of warm arms, that's all. I didn't know that meant squandering your so called generosity."

Suddenly, the tension in the air was cut by a loud cackle erupting from the albino. He held his side with one hand and braced himself on the bed post with the other. "Is that why you suddenly got your panties in a bunch like that?" he laughed and slapped the hard wood playfully. "You really don't know when I'm teasing you do you?" His laughter faded into a dull giggle and he pretended to wipe away a tear. "I'm guessing you didn't have many chums back in that village of yours." He observed Roderich still looking away and he slowly sat down on the bed next to him. "Look, I shouldn't have exploded on you like that. I've just been a jumbled wreck since that happened. I didn't know if you were going to wake up or not and then when you appeared like that..." He trailed off and Roderich fund himself slowly turning to face him. "It was almost like..." He began to continue but, stopped.

Something hung on Gilbert's heart and the doll could see that it was tearing him up inside. He sighed softly and let his head fall calmly against the vampires shoulder. It was softer than he had suspected. "It's been an emotionally draining couple of weeks," the doll explained. "I guess it's stupid to completely blame you for all that stress but...why do I get the feeling you're more torn apart by it all than anyone else?" He fidgeted his leg pressing it against Gilbert's in a show of closeness.

"Ivan," Gilbert began. "He's my...ex lover." The albino's voice was low and unsteady. "He was really possessive when we started and at first it was kinda cute but soon it became over bearing and to much so I cut it off between us. He hasn't completely gotten over it." The crimson orbs turned to gaze down at the limp body beside him. "I felt sorry for him at first, we all did. He has a sad story but, that story has made him into a monster that kills and destroys whatever it touches. So be careful around him."

"Ice," Roderich replied after a small amount of silence. "He was creating ice...I didn't know vampires could do stuff like that."

"We can't," Gilbert replied giving the doll a serious look that seemed to chill the room. "But demon's can." He breathed in deeply. "Ivan's father is a winter demon. He used violence and rape of a vampire women to create Ivan and raised him in mountains teaching him the violent ways of the demon that he was. I met him when Roma just showed up with him one night. He looked like a pathetic child back then. Wrapped in a dirtied and bloodied jacket. His eyes conveyed such innocence that my heart broke for the poor thing. I did all I could to help him, so did our Asian exchange vampire Yao. He's the one who helped out with you." He nodded down at the doll who sat quietly looking up at him with a curious expression. Gilbert smiled lightly and continued. "Over time Ivan would try to grow close to many of us, but his possessive and demonic nature would inadvertently cause everyone to turn away or fear him. That's why I tried so hard to make it work but, I just couldn't."

"The bandages he wore," Roderich exclaimed. "He didn't seem wounded."

"He uses those to hide the scars," Gilbert explained. "And they aren't really bandages but the rags he tore from his mothers cloak before she died on the mountain top. He claims she was a gentle woman that tried to shield him from his fathers wrath. So he wears them as a symbol overcoming what his father did but, in reality he hasn't overcome anything. He has a broken mind and a shattered heart. I doubt he even realizes how much of a demon he really is. Roma even went out to find him a special doll so he could have some sense of normalcy in the vampire world. He was afraid to even think about giving him a normal human doll so, He found a tengu. I have no idea if he obtained them by force but now they're here. There's three of them."

"Three?"

"Initially he brought back three brothers. They were all intended to be for Ivan but two of them ended up attached to different vampires and became their dolls instead. Ivan wasn't to happy about that at all. He actually flew into a rage with that one. He almost killed several people." Gilbert gave a deep sigh. "You know," he breathed completely changing the subject. "When I couldn't get you to wake up? I was actually completely terrified."

Roderich perked up listening carefully. Had he just heard wrong? "You were?' he asked in a quiet voice another blush forming on his otherwise pale cheeks.

Gilbert nodded. "The last doll I had that stood up to Ivan was killed." He sniffled a little and looked down at his hands. "He was trying to get that beats to finally leave me alone and went to talk to him in spite of my warnings not to. By the time I got there, Ivan had frozen him solid, and shattered him to pieces." A single tear clung to the vampires scarlet eyes. "So please do what I say and do your best to avoid him. I don't want to lose someone else impo...er, another doll to that monster."

Roderich swallowed the lingering feelings into his throat and nodded slowly. He didn't want to admit it but, his fear of being in this place had just doubled quite considerably. He had to get out of here and he had to do it fast, before it was to late. even if that meant hurting Gilbert to do so.


	7. Something New

**WARNING! Explicit Chapter!**

As healing goes it takes time, but for a doll that time is much faster than normal. As such Roderich felt himself recovering rather quickly, within a couple days he was up and out of bed. Strangely enough he had been staying in Gilbert's room that entire time, only leaving to use the restroom. Gil didn't seem to mind and actually treated him rather gently and insisted on the doll sleeping most of the time. Occasionally he would joke and poke fun at the random things that Roderich said or did which in turn annoyed the doll to know end. However, for some reason he couldn't find himself minding them to much. Perhaps it was all that herbal tea he was being given? That had to be the answer. It was clouding up his mind for sure.

The brunette had been able to stand without a limp for a couple hours now and he was pacing slowly around the diligently organized room, getting strength back in his legs. He pondered over how lucky he actually was to have them and made it a point to lock all the stuff he had discussed with the vampire away for later use. He had always thought of the vampire race as mere beasts but, he never expected that one such as Ivan could exist. When one really got down to the core of it all the demonic spawn was actually quite sad and pathetic. It was a life nobody would wish for themselves of course, but the thought of someone else living through it only stirred up emotions of fear that outweighed any pity that could have been. The doll was determined to swallow his pride and take that one piece of advice that his so called master had given him and avoid the monster all together. But, how could he? He had no idea where or when that beast would appear and he didn't want to stay cooped up in his room all day.

Giving a deep sigh he pulled the sheet tightly around himself. Gilbert had refused him any clothing while he was injured and although the doll was far more than unsatisfied with that decision he was in no place to argue at the time. However, now things were different and he had demanded his clothing with such force that the albino had agreed without a fuss and left to retrieve them. That was about an hour ago and the doll was past the point of impatient. He growled under his breath as the faint ticking of an antique clock reached his ears in a continuous reminder of his current situation. However, just as the brunette was getting ready to scream the door slammed open and the albino stepped inside being quick to return the heavy wooden plank to it's closed position.

"Miss me?" he asked with a cackle setting a pair of pants and a shirt on a nearby chair. "I bet you're wondering where the hell I've been?" He pushed his hip to one side and placed a hand upon it in such a fashion that Roderich would have considered him female if he didn't know so well already. "Well I'll tell you, I was drinking with that bastard Francis and let me tell you..."

"Drinking?" The doll asked in a furry. "I asked you to bring me my clothes!"

"Ah," The vampire interrupted. "You demanded you're clothes. There was no asking involved. I am not your servant, you're mine." His gaze darkened. "You had best remember that because I'm getting sure sick of telling you." He stepped towards the doll slowly causing him to back up. "This attitude you always have is really starting to get on my last nerve. I might just have ta..." He trailed off as if he had suddenly lost the words to convey.

"Have to what?" the former aristocrat asked his back pressing against the wall. It's rough wallpaper sending a mild shiver through his bare skin causing him to lose balance only slightly. So slight in fact that to any normal human it would have appeared as if nothing happened. However, this reaction didn't go unnoticed by the vampire and he chuckled lowly.

"You really wanna know Specs?" he scoffed. "Are you sure you'll be able to take what I have?" He stopped just inches from the smaller male. "Do you even have a clue what I can dish out?" He leaned forward closing the space between them even more so that only a narrow sliver of atmosphere remained between them both. Roderich felt his breathing increasing, the soft skin of his chest slightly brushing the buttons on the vampires shirt. It tickled slightly but the doll made no move to adjust himself comfortably. Instead he stared at him almost unblinking, not uttering a sound.

With the tension building between the two bodies, the atmosphere grew even more thick. As if a predator was stalking it's prey. The intense bloody gaze locked with the violet orbs, and then it happened.

The doll wasn't sure which one of them had ultimately done it but the space between had almost instantly closed. The built up tension finally coming to a head in a violently passionate kiss. Lips parted briefly only to reconnect again and again both parties giving a show of force, their tongues hastily meeting somewhere in the middle. Roderich didn't have a clue what or why he was doing such a thing, only that he knew his body wanted it. It seemed to operate on autopilot as his thin arms found their way around the albino's neck pulling him down into the kiss even more.

The vampire groaned in response quickly wrapping his arms around the naked mans waste and hoisting him up into his arms. With the kiss remaining connected he carried him over to the bed laying him down somewhat harshly and crawling over him. The intensity of the scene only increased with the forceful actions and Roderich was surprised to find himself being groaped and fondled in various places as the vampires mouth moved, kissing down his dolls slender neck, only to pierce the skin with his fangs just as the base of the collarbone.

Roderich gave a short yelp, then moaned as the venom began to work its magic. A numbness fell over him leaving a tingly sensation that seemed to build when he felt a digit slowly message the muscles around his tight hole before slipping into him. His hips jumped but a firm hand gripped him, holding him in place as the finger swirled around inside. His mouth opened letting out a small cry of shock and awe at the sensation. It was entirely painful yet arousing at the same time, a feeling the doll was not familiar with in the least. He felt himself sircome to it moaning more as another finger slipped inside.

Any embarrassment he felt was completely forgotten as the vampires fingers pressed against that special muscle sending the doll's mind into a sudden haze as he yelped, hips jumping up violently. Instead of holding him still this time however, the vampire's free hand slid over the doll's hardened member. He gripped it at the base and began to violently slide his hand in an upwards motion in time with the others rocking hips, releasing his fangs only to let his tongue lick along the bleeding wound and up to his ear. "You're almost wide enough for me Roddy," he whispered slipping in a third finger. He spread them feverishly, stretching Rodrich's tight ass even more.

"Y...you're not g...going to..." The brunette tried to speak but his voice only stuttered a bit before melting into a furry of moans.

"You're the one that started all this you know," the vampire cackled and withdrew his fingers, sitting up on his knees. "So take responsibility." He gazed down at the panting doll as is own fingers slipped the belt from their loops. "You don't seem to be really against this idea anyways. It's just your pride." He licked his lips as he eagerly unfastened the button on the pants allowing his massive length to spring free. Roderich found himself staring at it hungrily yet fearfully unable to look away and fathom how such an intriguing piece was even going to fit inside of him. Gilbert laughed lowering himself onto his doll. "Impressive aint it?"

The brunette blushed brightly trying not to look to frazzled. "Doting on yourself is quite unbecoming," he breathed and looked away.

Gilbert cackled again and reached down, positioning himself at the doll's entrance. He took care to press in the head slowly giving a groan at the smaller male's tight muscles stretching so willingly around him. It took a lot to keep the composure necessary not to charge in and break the fragile body beneath him. Instead he kissed him violently like before and eased the entire shaft inside with one agonizing push. Roderich cried out, his fingeres tightening around the blankets underneath him pain shooting through his loins causing the muscles to contract harshly.

"Gilbert," he panted through teary eyes. "It's ripping me apart." The vampire looked down at him with a gentle smile. It surprised the doll that he could appear in such a way during the violent heat of this moment but, accepted it realizing that it did truly calm him, more then he would have cared to admit. Those scarlet eyes locked with his as their lips met again, just as violently and harsh as all of the kisses had been. This time however, it was met with a strong sting of discomfort as the chizzled hips pressed into his pelvis with great force. The pain was immense but, at the same time an intense tingle of satisfaction rang through causing the doll to utter a sound of uncomprehensible description.

Gilbert gripped his hips raising his body upright only to hoist the smaller males hips up at an angle that allowed the intruding length to strike a deeper part of the quivering doll's body. He breathed in heavily as he thrusted in again and again punishing the orifice more harshly with each entry. Sweat dripped from his brow and he growled low in pleasure Roderich's timid body blushed brightly, willingly taking all that the albino had to offer . It's owner moaning shamelessly and uncontrollably, desperately clinging to the blankets and pillows for some sense of stability mental and otherwise. His cried were like music to the vampires ears and caused him o push himself even harder striking the doll deeply.

The brunette's mind was in a complete haze as this new and violent pleasure enveloped his entire being. He didn't know how much time was passing, nor did he care. Everything ceased to exist at this moment. He tried keeping his mind in a composed state but, Gilbert had succeeded in preventing that completely. Instead he lay there, muscles univering, mind in danger of shattering completely. He cried out, calling Gil's name as he felt himself coming to a climax and praying that Gil was as well. The vampire complied with his cried pressing into the tightening muscles as their seed spilled together in unison. Roderich breathed heavily as his master released him pulling himself free and allowing the dolls body to collapse into the comfort of the bed.

"That was your first time being fucked," he chuckled between breaths. "How did it feel?" He stood casually and fixed himself. "You can stay there as long as you need to. Get dressed and come out whenever you're ready. I've got stuff I need to take care of." He turned to leave making his way towards the door at a brisk pace.

The breathless doll couldn't help but think he was suddenly being avoided and called out to him. "Gilbert, where are you..?"

"I said I had something to take care of," he snapped. "Just do as I say." He hurried out the door closing it rather harshly behind him.

Roderich felt a strong feeling of neglect swell up inside of him. Everything hurt, his mind was bent, and right now all he wanted was some form of comfort. Just like in the book he used to read. Didn't the cuddling afterwards matter at all to that man? It was supposed to be the wine down period of that sort of act wasn't it? Embracing, even if you weren't in love. It was supposed to show the comfort and support between the two people. For him to run out so soon after this act was nothing short of taboo to Roderich and he found himself hating the vampire with everything he had in that moment. Cursing under his breath he curled up in the bed scoffing at the fact that it smelled like him. Feeling unwanted and cast aside he drifted quickly into a deep sleep.

 **...**

The honey haired male stood there trembling as his sweaty hands clutched a small stack of books. With his free hand he carefully placed each one back in alphabetical order on the tall mahogany shelf. He knew that Ivan was not going to be in a good mood today so he was trying his hardest to have the room in order. It was indeed a full time job considering the size of the hybrid's room. He suspected Roma wanted to compensate for Ivan's...troubles and he had a lot of troubles. Being a vampire demon hybrid on it's own was bad enough but the consistent hassles that seemed to follow the monstrous male were so trying on their own that he guessed the Vampiric leader wanted to show the pathetic Ivan that there was some form of care here for him. Although the little doll suspected that this room was not going to completely cut it for all the hurt Ivan truly felt. He sighed setting what was left of the books in their proper place just as the door flew open.

"Little Raivis," The large man cooed, a bright smile spread from his firm lips. "Are you in here?" He looked around, spying the small doll. "There you are." His voice held a child-like cheer that made the small male uneasy.

"Y...Yes master Ivan," The shaky boy stuttered and gave a smile he hoped would be convincing enough. "I was just doing some cleaning up for you and..."

"Da," the demonic vampire interrupted. "I can see the progress you have made but," he paused kicking the door closed. "Now I require something else from you." The cold violet eyes narrowed on the quivering male and he licked his lips with a dangerous intent causing the doll to shake even more.

Raivis new that this would very well be painful and he would most likely pass out from his masters feeding habits. After all he was only a mere 4'7" and scrawny by any standards. While Ivan towered over him at 5'11. Not to mention how thick and muscular he was. The demonic vampire was altogether everything that the small doll was not. As a result, Raivis was understandably fearful and would try all he could to keep the muscled vampire hybrid happy and docile. Though the great monsters child-like innocence always brought troubling circumstances for the short male. Still, He was a doll. And as such he knew it was his duty to go through with whatever the large male instructed. No matter how painful it was. Raivis supposed that it was a good thing that he was a tengu and not exactly human. He feared what a humans body would suffer at the hands of Ivan. In this simple thought he was content with his life, no matter how painful it may be. "I'm here for you master Ivan," He exclaimed in a determined tone.

The ash blonde vampire smiled once again and took a seat in the decorative plush chair. He extended a hand in such a gentle manner that anyone else who may have seen it wouldn't have thought twice to take it. Raivis however, knew what it meant but, still he made his way over, taking the others hand softly. The strong fingers curled over the slender hand with a gentleness that almost seemed unbecoming and pulled him onto his lap slowly. The honey haired male then propped himself up on his knees with a leg over each side of the bigger mans lap and placed his hands on the sturdy shoulders to brace himself. He gave a week smile and tilted his head slightly exposing more of his neck.

"Such a good little boy you are Raivis," Ivan cooed. "I will make this easy for you today." He undid a couple of the front button's on the dolls shirt and pulled it down over the pale shoulder. He eyed the flesh hungrily, his gaze running over the pale blue veins just beneath and extended his tongue to let it glide over the muscles at the base of his neck, selecting the best place to bite. "Hold still," he warned and sunk his fangs in with excellent precision, softer than he usually did.

Raivis gave a small cry nonetheless, his grip tightening on the others shoulders. His tiny voice seemed to sing in distress as the great vampire fed. The sharpness of his fangs and the firm grip of his jaw was more then enough to bring tears to his doll's gentle eyes. Even so, he tried to stay as still as possible biting his lip through the pain. Ivan hated it when he struggled and with his good mood walking a razers edge today he really didn't want to slip up with this.

He uttered a small cry as Ivan released the bite with a pull of his fangs. He sat back with a geeful sigh licking the remaining fluid from his lips and stared at the doll for a moment before speaking. "You bit your lip little Raivis," he chuckled joyously and curved his finger gently under the smaller males chin, lightly pulling him forward, to which the doll complied leaning forward obeying his master. "It looks like you made yourself bleed."

"Sorry," Raivis found himself uttering in slight distress. "But I managed to stay still for you."

"Ah, yes you did. Such a good boy. Much better than that traitor brother of yours." He extended his tongue once more licking over the bite mark on those full lips before ending it with a gentle, almost nonexistent kiss. "There, should heal much better now."

Raivis smiled. This one more genuine then the other. Ivan was being unusually soft which meant that in spite of everything, something really good must have happened. And the small doll was sure that he knew what it was. Yao. The hybrid vampire only grew gentle like this when the Asian districts representative was about. In fact he was sure Ivan had just been following him around, watching from the distance and from the shadows like he usually did before Yao caught on and subsequent avoided him. For some reason this was a favorite activity of the demonic man and he went through with this activity whenever he had the chance. The only problem was that Yao found this behavior disturbing and often ran behind his mysterious doll. This man Ivan had a great distaste for. Mainly because this thing wasn't human, nor demon. His aura was almost unreadable and he always looked down on Ivan with a smug look. No doubt meant for him because of the Asian's irratable representative.

"Did you see Wang Yao master Ivan?" Raivis asked daringly. he looked at the larger male curiously and innocently.

"Da," Ivan replied in a cheery voice. We shared tea together today. It was quite pleasant."

"That's wonderful," The doll spoke up more excitedly then he wanted to. Yao only indulged Ivan when something was amiss and the doll suspected it had to do with the events that had taken place a week ago when his master had attempted to murder the albino's new doll. No doubt Roma had asked him to, or maybe Gilbert had. either way this meant good and peaceful things for Raivis and he was going to bask in this peace for as long as he could.

"Yao was very nice today but," he paused and his smile faded. "Gilbert wouldn't even look at me." He looked away momentarily before turning back. His gentle expression replaced by a dark and sinister one. It made the small doll shake with fear and though he was compelled to run, he dared not move. Instead he simply swallowed and looked into his masters eyes. Waiting for him to say more. "That pretty new doll of his will break," he growled finally. "I will shatter him to pieces just like the other. Then Gilbert will know my pain. They all will know."

Raivis swallowed again and he trembled at the thought of what he would have to do next. Ivan would surely be furious if he found out but, the small doll couldn't sit back while innocent lives were being threatened. He would talk to Gilbert later tonight.


	8. What It Takes

He wasn't completely sure how much time had passed only that several days had gone by and the albino had successfully avoided him. Occasionally he would see him walking by in the company of Francis, that sweet talking vampire form the music room, but he never stopped to say anything. Once in a while he would glance over but that was it. Not so much as a word had even dared to pass between them and as the days went by Roderich seemed to fall deeper into a depressive state.

"It's been almost a week," Feliciano said finally and the former Aristocrat blinked in mild shock. He looked up from his book as the other doll sat a glass of wine next on the table next to Roderich. The brunette had gone into the parlor to read quietly when Feli had taken it upon himself to start some sort of conversation. Playful banter mostly but, Roderich hardly cared and ignored most of it, stopping only a moment to require of him the wine. Something he had been missing since he left the village.

Taking the fine crystal in his hand he swirled the glass gently under his nose taking in it's sweet aroma before tilting the glass and letting just a bit of the red liquid fall down his throat. He smiled lightly for the first time since he and Gilbert had slept together. "This takes me back," he sighed happily and set the wine back to rest on the table.

Feliciano smiled. "You haven't looked that happy in a while," he cooed. "Well, actually I don't really think I have ever seen you the least bit happy." He frowned and stood quietly in thought. A couple other vampires walked by but neither of the two dolls seemed to notice. In fact, Roderich hadn't taken any interest in officially meeting any of the vampires he had seen after that. Keeping mostly to himself with the exception of Feliciano every now and then he would often sit and read in front of the fireplace to past the time or wander into Francis's music room when nobody else was around. Feliciano still brought him his meals and the former aristocrat took great pleasure in ordering him around. To be honest, it made him feel a little more at home. Still, even though he was living rather comfortably, a deep depression seemed to be creeping in.

For the first time in his life, the dainty male couldn't help but think a little less of himself. In all of his existence, and everything he had gone through, there was always something that held him to his belief in his own superiority. Even when Vash ended their friendship Roderich just told it was because the other was jealous. However that explanation would not work now. It was the first time he had truly been cast aside. Did he believe from the get go that Gilbert and he would suddenly be in love after sex? Of course not, but he didn't think he would be dropped and cast away right after the act had been finished. Truth be told having sex with Gilbert or another man in general wasn't something he ever thought he would do but, once he started that intimate scene with the vampire it was just to hard to stop. Even now he kept thinking about it. The feel of the albinos strong chest pushing against his, the gentle lips that pressed violently on his own, even the smell of Gilbert's hair saturated with sweat.

"Roderich?" A concerned voice rang through his thoughts suddenly. It was Feliciano again. The reddish-brown haired doll was looking at him with an expression more concerned that before. "You're crying."

The doll looked back at the other in astonishment then felt a single tear slide down his cheek. He gave a small gasp slowly reaching the tips of his fingers up to catch the unwanted drop. He stared at it for a moment before finally exclaiming, "It appears I am." Stunned and unable to make sense of it he wiped his wet cheeks quickly only to have more tears quickly fall upon them. "I don't understand," he muttered somewhat frantically. "Why am I...why did he...?" he trailed off holding his face in his hands as the entire night replayed over again in his head. Never had he felt so unwanted, like garbage. This doll was always one to think so highly of himself and now he wanted to crawl away and die. Why was this effecting him so much?

"Roderich," Feliciano's gentle voice reached his ears like a soft song and the smaller doll set a hand on the grieving Roderich's shoulder. "Gilbert is really a nice guy. I'm sure he is just...going through some hardship of his own. That's got to be it. I know it." He smiled and knelt down. "Please trust me and trust Gilbert."

"How can I?" the brunette replied his tone growing angry. "After what that filth has done?Trusting him is the last thing I am going to do." Finding himself again he wiped what remained of the sadness staining his face and stood. "That vampire is a brute and I don't care what he does anymore." Turning quickly the distraught male was affirmed to walking out, but instead came face to face with the demonic vampire, Ivan instead. He jumped a short ways back in a stance that showed he was ready to run. "You," he exclaimed almost frightfully.

The tall vampire chuckled staring down at Roderich with dark eyes and an even darker intent. "Gilbert has been to kind to you da?" he asked with a chuckle.

Roderich sneered. "Kind? Don't make me laugh."

"Um, if I may explain?" The small voice came from behind the massive vampire and Roderich stood confused for a moment until the little honey haired male stepped into view. He guessed right away this pathetic little thing was the demons doll Gilbert had talked about but, he didn't expect him to be so...small? Was it really wise to give someone as big as Ivan someone as small as this kid? "Mr. Roderich," the boy continued. "What he means is Master Gilbert has let you live quite a freeloading lifestyle. Most vampires put their dolls to work doing chores and such to earn their keep but..."

"Gilbert has seemed to neglect you completely," Ivan finished hastily. "He is spoiling you to much." The child-like grin on his lips suddenly became more sinister. "Perhaps he feels bad for you now, da?"

Roderich let out a small chuckle standing straight in an attempt to show off his elegance. "I do not care what you think, nor do I care a thing for that pest Gilbert. He has brought me nothing but trouble since I came here. I want nothing more to do with him. So quite mistaking me." He glared at the other and adjusted his glasses. The small doll gulped and cowered immediately at the words as Ivan cock his head to one side.

"Such disrespect," he cooed. "You should be disciplined well for such a mouth."

"And big brother will do just that Ivan," a strong voice declared and a vampire with blonde hair slicked back with a delicate precision entered the room. He was build strong though not as built as Ivan, but still quite toned. He carried a sense of dignity about him that Roderich had to admire even if just a little. This vampire wasn't like Gilbert or Ivan. He appeared to have a good comprehension of morals and Roderich admired that much. However the most interesting part about this man was that he had said brother. Gilbert never mentioned having a brother so hearing such a thing was a mild shock.

"Mr. Roderich," Feliciano said worriedly running to his side. He hadn't even noticed that the girly sounding doll had even left. 'Quick to leave and return,' he had thought to himself as the smaller male clutched onto his arm. "Don't worry," he murmured. "Ludwig won't let anything happen. He's a good guy."

The former aristocrat rolled his eyes. "None of these vampires are good guys," he grumbled under his breath. Feliciano didn't respond so the doll guessed that he hadn't even heard.

"You've already caused a lot of trouble here Ivan," Ludwig continued. "Legolas is not happy with you, neither is the representative of the Asian prefecture. You are preparing to dive head first into a mess of unnecessary trouble if you continue to pursue this fracas. I suggest pulling back."

Ivan's face remained smiling although a deep anger radiated from him now and a thin layer of frost began to accumulate on the walls. "He's right master Ivan," the demonic vampires doll spoke up tugging on the larger males sleeve. "It will cause you far to much trouble right now. Lets pull back and rethink things a bit. You know you can't go up against Legolas and the Asian rep. Not to mention his doll. You can't deal with them in your state. So please." He layed his small cheek against the muscular arm nuzzling it softly.

The tenderness of the scene seemed to reach Ivan, as his smile disappeared completely and he let out a small sigh. "You speak out of turn Raivis," he said solemnly. "I guess I have been neglecting your punishments as well." He gave a small childish grin and placed a large hand on the boys head. " We should go so I can teach you to be more respectful little Raivis." His grin widened as he saw the little doll cower slightly but then nod nonetheless. Without another word he took his leave glancing back over his shoulder at Roderich as if to say, 'we'll finish this later.' That gave Roderich a chill and he shivered. He knew all of this was far from over but, at least for now all was at peace again, at least the semblance of peace it was before.

"You you alright?" Ludwig asked in a concerned manner, making his way over to them.

The brunette nodded slowly. "Yes, I am for now. My thanks for your assistance."

Ludwig sighed and motioned for Feliciano to come to him. Which he did with great gusto. Even going as far as to hug the larger male happily. "That presumptuous attitude of yours will get you killed if you're not careful," the blonde proclaimed in a much sturdier tone. " He was right about one thing. You do not act like a doll should. You have very little respect for your master or any vampire for that matter." He patted Feliciano's head softly. "Appropriate conduct will yield rewards you know."

The former Aristocrat scoffed. "I am no servant or 'doll' to anybody," he replied scornfully. "I am a person of importance, of high breeding. I take no orders I give them." He looked up at Ludwig like he was looking down at him. "I acknowledge your steadfastness and you comprehensible ability to be more level headed than any other vampire I have met so far but, make no mistake. You are still a vampire and as such you couldn't possibly understand something as fine as true craftsmanship and high class." His violet orbs stared chivalrously into the bright sapphire ones of the vampire before him.

Ludwig sighed again and pulled Feliciano's arms from around his middle gently. "Let's go now," he ordered. "There are some things we have to be ready for." The doll nodded happily grabbing hold of the strong males arm as they turned to leave. "I will leave you with this final warning," he explained turning to glance back from the entryway. "Be careful of your words or you may end up in a position you'll regret." Without waiting for a response he retreated into the shadows leaving Gilbert's doll once again alone in the room.

Roderich clenched his fist tightly. He couldn't shake the fear clinging to his chest. Ivan could have easily caught him up again and hurt him like before, or worse. He was lucky this time. When the Ludwig fellow had stepped in all he had wanted to do was cower behind him like a scared child but, that sort of display wouldn't do. Not in front of vampires. The doll promised himself he wold hold onto as much dignity as he could possibly muster, even if that meant a carelessly rude comment here and there. These were vampires, monsters that fed on blood. Showing the least but of weakness would only entice them more and that is not what Roderich wanted in the least. He wanted to distance himself as far from them as he could, but then...why was he thinking about the albino?

Looking down at his trembling hands, the fear of what might happen once again reached his mind and the thought that Gilbert might not be there to protect him this time made his heart ache. Strangely enough, he felt lonely without the albino's ridiculous remarks and overzealous attitude. Dare he admit that he needed him? No, of course not. There was no way. The only person Roderich had ever "needed" in his life was Elizabeta. He stopped in shock as a new realization came to him. Elizabeta had hardly been in his thoughts at all since he had come to settle in here. In fact the only mind he'd been giving was to the albino.

The doll held his head in his hands feeling utterly defeated. This couldn't be happening. Not this. Elizabeta had been his only ray of sun in this world and now only half a month later she was almost a memory. His heart ached now more then ever and the upstanding male fell to his knees in sorrow. He felt the painful sting of betrayal once again, but this time not from Gilbert but from himself. He had betrayed her and he hadn't even cared. Now he was here, in hell as payment for his crimes and the only face he could see in spite of all of this was Gilbert's. It appeared amidst a fog almost completely out of site and reach. In his sadness he called out her name. He wept like a child and called out for her. He called again and again until he realized that somewhere her name had become the vampires and then he cried harder.

All hope left him at that moment. All thoughts of escape gone, all thoughts of any normal and peaceful life ever returning. He didn't even no where to begin searching for a way to leave. Not with all the vampires and their dolls watching every corner so thoroughly. He was a doomed man and now he felt he was ready to except this. His spirit had broken finally and the pathetic man that he was doubted if it could ever become whole again.

A tremble suddenly ran through his spine as a familiar warmth set upon him. Roderich looked up quickly to see Gilbert kneeling before him, his cloak once again draping the dolls shoulders. The albino's face was solemn like he had forgotten how to smile, but his eyes were gentle and concerning.

Normally Roderich would have let him have it for ignoring him the way he had been but, right now he was so broken that he didn't seem to care and quickly found himself crying into the vampires chest clinging to him desperately as if he was afraid the other would disappear again. His breath erratic, the doll tried to speak but found he couldn't form proper words. In response Gilbert said nothing but slowly embraced him and Roderich could feel every ounce of an apology in that warmth. He decided then and there to forgive him and made a note to talk with him more formally on the who matter once he had calmed down and had rested. Until then, being here in those strong arms was all he needed.


	9. What Makes A Monster

**WARNING! Explicit Chapter!**

Raivis sat in the window seat staring contentedly staring out the window into the night. The moon was full this evening and he wanted nothing more than to relax and observe it's beauty. Normally he would have not even bothered with such a feet because I van would have scolded him for his laziness but, not tonight. The day before he had received a firm hand from the large vampire for his talking out of turn during his masters "playtime" with Gilbert's Roderich. He hadn't bothered begging for forgiveness either. Not this time. If he had to take a punishment in order to reprieve someone from Ivan's force than he was glad to. His master had killed other dolls in the past but never had he ever come close to going even a tad to far with his own doll. It was this small truth that pushed the honey haired male to step in when it was necessary. He felt good about himself right now.

Tonight, he was able to relax. Yao had made sure of that. He usually did when things got out of hand with Ivan. Ivan would always listen to what Yao would say. Regarding the Asian's firm hand with gusto and admiration. The doll reached up and stroked his bruised cheek tentatively. He could still feel the sting of his masters firm hand. That is the way it was in the vampire kingdom. Vampires were expected to teach and keep their dolls in line. Even if that had to be by force. Some vampires beat their dolls so badly that the poor things ended up dead within a week. Luckily this province was under Roma's control. He never allowed such mistreatment of dolls. Thankfully. However the sad truth was that not all vampires felt this way. There were still a lot that viewed the dolls as only food and Raivis couldn't help but wonder if Ivan felt the same way. After all, he fell in deep for many vampires here but always went out of his way to be extra cruel to dolls. Perhaps it was because they were weak?

A light tweeting sound reached his ears suddenly and Raivis looked out excitedly to see some birds fly passed the window. No doubt heading for somewhere safe to sleep for the night. He smiled contentedly and silently wished that he could do the same. Years he had spent now with Ivan. The first few done with his brothers by his side but, now...he was all that remained. Both of his siblings had fallen in line with other vampires during Roma's mandatory waiting period for Ivan. Unlike the other vampires, Ivan was special to say the least. He had grown up with his father, a vicious winter demon. As such he suffered lots of abuse and mental scaring and Roma wanted to attempt to teach the hybrid how to truly take care of a doll before entrusting him with one. However, that process took longer then expected for Ivan and two of his dolls bonded with someone else.

Raivis remembered how desperately he was looking for a way out of this as well. At that time he was fearfully frantic to bond with someone other than the his current master. The brutality he new the vampire had was nothing short of extreme and he wanted no part of it. Yes, he was stronger then a normal human doll but, Tengu still felt pain in much the same way. And that is what he was most afraid of. Having to endure so much pain while remaining so far from deaths door. This thought had pushed him almost completely over the edge. It wasn't until that incident with the bird, however that he had come to understand Ivan fully.

He remembered it had been at this very window. Just like now he was looking out into the night when he spied the enormous vampire out in the garden. Ivan had seemed to be in distress, holding onto something in his strong grip. The tengu looked on with curiosity but made no move to unlatch the window and call out. Instead he observed the other from the safe distance. It was only when the moon emerged from behind the clouds did it's glow allow him to see the scene fully and he was shocked. Held in the vampires hands was a bird. Raivis found a serge of anger shake through his body. That monster was even hurting innocent animals now?

As a tengu, he was friends with many birds. They were an animal that was not only apart of their everyday life but sacred and honored by all the Tengu clans. As such, the site hit him on a much more personal level. He growled low, almost uncontrollably and unlatched the window, hoping out into the damp grass. He wasn't sure what he was going to do or say but, he knew he had to say something. This situation may have been overlooked or unimportant to everyone else here but it was a core part of his being and he knew he had to take this stand even if he stood alone.

Stomping his way over, he kept his fists clenched at his sides. However, the closer he got the stronger the vampire's menacing energy grew and the more regret and doubt seeped into the honey haired tengu until he was only a few feet away. With all his courage gone he mustered up a shaky voice calling out Ivan's name half heartily. The vampire looked back quickly and Raivis was met with another shocking site. Tears. Tears clung to the vampires eyes as he held the body of the bird gently in the palm of his great hand. "He won't sing anymore."

The words uttered seemed so fragile and so full of sorrow that Raivis was sure he would begin shedding tears of his own. His mind had spun with the images before him and the images he had had from the stories he was told about this vampire. They didn't seem to match up completely and now he was more confused then he had ever been before. Still, his heart wept for the scene before him now. and the honey haired tengu knew only one thing he could do. "Wh...What happened to him?" He asked drawing closer cautiously.

"The storm was bad last night," Ivan had responded, sorrow clinging to his voice as his eyes turned back downwards to the tiny lifeless body in his hands. His normally menacing aura was replaced with one of distraught as the large man tried to wrap his head around the situation. "Sooner or later they all leave," he said finally and Raivis felt a jolt of pain and regret stab into his heart. "Why is that Little tengu Raivis? I just liked to listen to his sweet voice? Was that bad? Did he hate me because of my blood as well?" He closed his eyes as if in a silent prayer of some kind. "That's why they all hate me," he continued. "That's why they all go away sooner or later. Even you will Raivis. You hate me to, I can see it." He knelt down setting the birds body on the ground.

Raivis was overtaken by guilt and slowly reached out his hand to place on the vampires shoulder. How could he have been so incompetent? He had assumed and fallen into the crowed just like he always had and now he saw how much that could hurt someone. Yes, this vampire was dangerous, he knew that. However, his troubled mind was like an innocent child just wanting to be accepted. He took a breath and mentally readied himself for what he would have to do next. "I...I don't hate you Master Ivan," he stuttered. "And I have no intention of going anywhere. I promise."

The doll exhaled softly as the memory replayed over in his head. Ivan had looked so helpless that day and broken down that the timid tengu had taken such pity on him. He wondered if he would come to regret that decision now. Ivan was getting worse, far worse and it was appearant that sooner or later something was going to break. Raivis's hands clenched the wooden windowsill so that his knuckles turned white. He was sure that more blood was going to be shed and he knew that a lot of pain would be felt from many parties, including Ivan and there was nothing shy of brute force that the tengu could foresee to change this path. He sighed again in mild desperation as his nerves began to reach their peek once again, causing him to shake a little.

"Raivis? There you are," Came a familiar voice in the darkness.

Raivis spun around fast happy to greet his older brother. "Toris," he cooed quickly embracing the taller male. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Yeah, sorry about that," the older tengu replied. "Felix tends to keep me away from...your master." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's afraid that something could happen again."

The small male looked up at the short hared brunette sadly. Toris was a very kind man that always tried to help. However, Ivan grew more obsessed with him, much in the way he did with Gilbert, Yao, and several others. And, like all those others, he tried to reject his advances, albeit in as gentle a way as possible. A distraught Ivan had pushed him away angrily and sent Toris flying into a candelabra, sending his back up in flames. Now, his brother had scars on his back and expectedly avoided the demonic vampire at all costs. Raivis could still recall the commotion the other vampires had made but it was only Raivis that had seen the look of regret that hung in Ivan's eyes, even if his face had remained stoic. That, at the time, wasn't enough to keep great fear from stirring up in the small tengu and it was at that time he began to look for another vampire to serve more frantically. Even thought the whole bird incident some time after that had changed his view of Ivan, he still feared him and it was this memory of his brother that fueled that fear. It reminded him of that vampires dangerous prowess.

"I received a letter from Eduard," Toris said gleefully, pulling his younger brother from his depressing thoughts. "He misses us but he likes the new province. He says his master moving him there was a good decision after all." He laughed gleefully. "So like Eduard."

"I'm glad he's happy,' Raivis said softly. "Hey Toris, are you happy too?" He looked up at his brother with gentle, hope filled eyes. "Are you happy here with your master?"

Toris said nothing at first, as if he was contemplating his answer carefully. "Yes, I'm happy," he replied finally. "I do miss the freedom to fly where I wished but, I'm happy. Felix means a lot to me. I can't imagine living a life without him now." He set a gentle hand on the younger males head and ruffled his hair. "What am worried about is you though. Since you're stuck with...him." He placed a hand on his brothers bruised cheek.

Raivis gave a weak smile placing a hand over the others. "I'm okay," he murmered quietly. "I have good days and bad days but I'm okay. Ivan takes a lot of work but, I'm confident in my abilities most days." he knew some news must have reached his brother but, he didn't want the other to worry so and get caught up in this fued Ivan had started. "We've had a couple of bumps resently but, that's normal. I'm sure everything will return to more normal nights soon enough. So you needent worry to much. I know Felix can be a real handful so you should put your focus on that."

Toris's smile faded. "Raivis, everyone is talking about what happened," he explained sternly. "I know you do't like it when I worry but, the man is getting out of hand. He's already killed a doll once before and I doubt it will end differently this time. If you get in the way of this you could get killed. That man is a monster. Yes he may have his child-like moments that you take pity on and I don't blame you. He had a hard childhood but, to ignore what he is is foolish. You need to be more aware of that. The vampire is very dangerous." He gripped his brothers shoulders rather firmly and stared into his eyes. "I can't be around to help you in this like I would like. I just don't want you getting killed."

The small male smiled nervously. "I know Toris," he exclaimed in a soft voice. "I'll be careful, so please don't worry. I'm smarter than I look. So trust me a little okay?" He hugged him gently and nuzzled him.

Toris returned the embrace halfheartedly, obviously not satisfied but he made no more attempt to say anything. Instead he excused himself under the pretense of his master and faded back into the darkness leaving Raivis once again alone in the room.

It didn't take long for loneliness to set in and the honey haired doll found himself cautiously approaching his masters room. He knew Ivan was with Yao so he didn't expect anybody to actually be in there, nor did he expect anyone to show up at any time. Thus, he didn't bother to knock and softly crept inside making sure to close the door behind him. Not wanting to be caught he didn't bother turning on a light. Instead he through open the curtains allowing the moonlight to shine in and light the room in an eerie glow.

Ivan's room was decorated with elegance. Unlike it's owner, it extruded a feeling of high class in society of some sorts. There was a book shelf, a chair to rest n near a grand fireplace, a marvelous wardrobe, and of course a large bed with curtains hanging around it. The doll had been in this room many times, cleaning and organizing. So as such he knew all of it's secrets and privet hordes. One example was the strong iron chains that were attached to the headboard just behind the drawn curtain. Raivis trembled as a brief memory of being tied to those chains and fucked mercilessly floated back into his head. Giving a small groan he reached up and pulled back one side of the curtains.

The chains were still there and the honey haired doll could only stare at them in a mix of need and skepticism. Taking a deep sigh he slowly sat down on the bed allowing his tiny form to sink into the comfy mattress. Ivan's bed was a luxury Roma had gave him in one of the many attempts to help the hybrid feel love and Raivis was all to accustomed to knowing the feel of it. He spent many nightly hours here bent over and chained. It seemed to happen so often that the thought of being tied down in general left a stirring in the small males loins. Growing up he was a gentle and timid creature but now, while still timid in some cases he held a vile indecency deep inside of him. A pure soul filling up slowly with corruption, a thick blackness that promised a reckless pleasure to quench his shameful desires.

The honey haired male's hand caressed the chains gently as his other began caressing the hard member that now pulsed within the confines of his pants. If Toris witnessed such shameful behavior from his younger brother he would surely be cross. He already said that Raivis was changing more and more. This wold surly push him over the edge.

Taking a deep breath, the tengu gripped the bulge tighter hesitant to reach his hand in. His mind raced as he tried like hell to focus and possibly douse the ever growing urge but, his body denied him. The stiffening of his shaft was growing painful now, and Raivis could no longer contain himself. Hastily he unbuttoned the trousers allowing it to spring free. He gave a sigh of mild relief before wrapping his fingers tightly around it. Moaning gruffly as his wrists met the base with a small clack then rose again before returning down. It felt good to be allowed relief. However it wasn't seeming to be enough. Laying back quickly, the doll slipped off his pants completely before returning to pumping his needy cock. He moaned again and licked two fingers thoroughly on the opposite hand before delving them deep into his crevice.

A small yelp of pleasure escaped his throat as the slender fingers turned and rubbed around the tender muscles. He was disgraceful, he knew that but, his body was trained so well by the demonic hybrid now, that he couldn't help it. The sensation of need was to strong to ignore. He paused his actions a moment to turn over onto his stomach placing his hips high in the air. This was the position he coveted the most. It was the best way Ivan could find his sweet spot and now the tengu could do nothing but finger himself eagerly adding in a third finger in a desperate attempt to relieve the pounding want.

All at once he felt a pair of hands rest lightly on his rump and the doll froze fear. "Little Raivis is needy tonight eh?" Ivan's voice held a coy and mocking tone that made the doll's throat go dry. He hadn't even noticed the other entering the room. He had been to distracted with his lust and now, he was sure he would be in trouble. Still, the fire was burning deep in his loins and he still needed it to be quenched.

"Master I...Ivan," the small male whimpered needfully, withdrawling his own fingers slowly. "I...I...I'm..."

"You're needy of your master," the giant man interrupted and softly pet the dolls back. Raivis glanced back in surprise at the gentleness. The large digits slowly stroked along the pale spine before coming to rest against his eager hole. "If you are this needy for me than that means all my teaching has reached you," the vampire continued. "You even prepared yourself." He chuckled slipping in the finger making the tengu's hips twitch. "I think I can forgive your earlier rudeness now. Good boy Raivis." He slipped out the finger, not bothering to even attempt to message the muscles inside. Raivis groaned in desperation at this but was quickly met with the head of a thick shaft.

He breathed deeply and gripped the blanket beneath him preparing himself mentally for the pain that was going to happen. A pain that he used to fear, but now begged for. Giving a deep gasp he bit down on the blanket suddenly as the extravagant shaft pushed in anguishingly slow. Forcing open the otherwise tight ass. Raivis panted, his legs already growing weak as his body adjusted to accommodate the vampire. He yelped and gave a muffled moan when he felt the large hips press firmly against his backside. Ivan was all the way in and the doll could feel his powerful energy surging through that thickly toned body of his. It made him shiver with both anticipation and weariness as his trembling body eagerly begged for more.

Giving only a moment for his doll to gather his thoughts, Ivan's firm hands gripped the small males hips firmly as he began to thrust. Deep and hard he delved. Repeatedly pounding into the small body with hasty precision. His massive girth allotting howls and cries from the small doll beneath him, gave the vampire even more vigor as he struck harder, slamming into the tengu's soft muscles mercilessly. If Raivis had been human his hips would have shattered completely at this point but Tengu were quite durable creatures and as such the honey haired male took the full force of the demonic vampires sexual prowess gleefully rocking his own hips back eagerly as the pain-filled pleasure ran up his spine and down his legs causing them to shake.

The doll was sure that if Ivan hadn't been holding his hips he would have fallen forward by this point. His body was small and became spent much more quickly than the large vampire. However, it had years of practice to obtain a sexual stamina satisfying enough to accommodate Ivan. Even though his muscles in his hips and legs tired and wanted to collapse from the vampires strength, the muscles in his loins would only beg for more. Now was no different as he took each thrust gladly. His moans shamelessly ringing out for anyone passing by to hear. With each thrust, his cries grew louder begging and pleading for all his master had to offer.

Raivis felt the precum leaking from his erection suddenly begin to build and his muscles clench tightly around his masters thickness. His time was growing dangerously close. He was certian he would climax very soon and only prayed that Ivan was close as well. "Gonna...cum," he cried breathlessly his eyes clenching tightly as he felt the vampire strike his special spot firmly, barreling in without hesitation causing the doll to release himself suddenly giving a loud cry. Ivan only laughed heartfeltly and continued to thrust a few more times as his seed spilled deep inside to the fullest of his doll's satisfaction.

"You milked me dry Raivis," he cooed, his voice showing only a small hint of exhaustion. He leaned forward, still buried deep inside the tengu and let a hand softly glide along the length of the small males body as he placed a tiny kiss on the back of his neck. "You have done many things that were not pleasing tonight but, I suppose this makes up for it doesn't it?" He chuckled resting the side of his face against Raivis head inhaling the scent of his hair. "I shall reward you if you want." With that he stood himself up and slowly pulled his powerful member from the quivering body letting it fall onto the bed, limp as the dead. "What is it you want little Raivis," he commended. "Tell me."

"H...Hold me," the doll murmured raising up on his elbows. He glanced back with a glazed expression, the bright eyes wet with tears. Ivan smiled. This time a more genuinely sweet smile that Raivis rarely saw, but was always happy to see nonetheless. He forced himself to turn over and the great vampire picked him up in his arms carrying him to the chair by the fire. He sat down easily, placing the tengu on his lap and wrapped his great arms around him gently.

"There little Raivis," he said softly. "You are free to sleep. Your body needs to recover now."

The tengu nestled into the vampires coat and rested his cheek against the strong, bandaged chest. This was just another small reminder of the light Ivan carried behind all the anger and the hurt. It was something that Raivis had grown to cherish dearly in spite of everything that he new the vampire was bound to do again and again. He knew he would endure pain. He knew he would endure hardship. However, it was moments like this, and like the bird incident that Toris and the others didn't get to see, didn't get to feel. It was only in moments like this that he could feel a real warmth come through the chilling ice Ivan had put up around himself. It was this warmth that he coveted. This warmth that made him feel safe. And it was in this warmth that he wished to stay, no matter what would come next.

Toris was right about one thing. It was undoubtedly going to get worse, much worse. Raivis wondered if this would eventually lead to his death? Perhaps so, but then again perhaps not. Either way, he would be here. Right by the side of his master. Perhaps, in this coming trial he would obtain the necessary requirements to finally save this beast. This monster. His master. Giving a contented sigh, the exhausted Tengu closed his eyes falling deep into a pleasant sleep.


	10. Pathways

Roderich sat up with a start as a loud clap of thunder rung through the air. He breathed heavily and eagerly wiped sweat from his forehead. For a moment he had forgotten where he was but after the body next to him shifted his quick gasps became more steady. For a brief moment he sat there observing the albino's sleeping face before bringing his hands to his temple. Now he remembered. He had broken down, cried so deeply, and lost all hope but, that's when Gilbert appeared again. Just like before the vampire had taken the doll into his arms and the former aristocrat couldn't help but poor out his sorrow staining the others shirt in the process. Amazingly, he just sat there holding him close not speaking a word. In fact neither of them had actually officially spoken to each other since that reunion. Everything that took place after was done without words. All emotions being conveyed through touch and meer looks from the eyes.

His head spun with dizziness as the evening came rushing back in one fell swoop. They had kissed again, just as violently as the first time with sex to follow. However, Roderich could only recall the heavy thrusting and the building pleasure, but not utterly amazing climax of sheer ecstasy he had before. Had he passed out? It would seem like the logical response. He did cry quite a great deal and strictly speaking such a lack of water in the body combined with Gilbert's vigor would have defiantly pushed him over the edge. That would also explain why his head hurt so much now. Glancing over at the night stand on his side, the doll noticed a glass of water. Giving a sigh of relief he reached over and took it. Taking great care not to spill anything.

As he drank the soft patter of rain reached his ears followed by a soft growl of thunder. Moving slowly, the doll scooted out of bed and made his way over to the window. He hesitated only a moment before pulling back the curtain. A grey morning sky greeted him and Roderich gave a small coo of a sigh then jumped slightly when he heard the groan and heavy shifting from the albino. Vampire's were nocturnal by nature so naturally they felt discomfort in the light, but they did not burst into flames like some of the old folk tales suggested. Roderich chuckled lightly at the thought of Ivan bursting into flames. A fitting end for a monster of ice. If that really had been all it took he would have been out of here the first night.

Suddenly he stopped and his smile faded. The thought of leaving pulled at the strings of his heart again, much like the night before when he broke down. If he did leave how would he face his lady love again? How would he face the village? Tell them that they had allowed him to go free? Would they even believe that? He sighed gruffly then winced as his head began throbbing again.

"What the hell are you doing?" came Gilbert's groggy call from the bed. "It's still day light, get your sweet ass back here." He smiled at him still half asleep and patted the empty impression next to him. That made Roderich's heart flutter just a little bit and with a silent nod he made his way back. "We gotta head into town later today you know, so get some rest now okay." he yawned and put an arm tightly around the doll before falling effortlessly back to sleep.

The brunette sighed staring at the glass of water that had been returned to it's place on the nightstand. He had to give credit to the vampire's thoughtfulness at least. He sighed again as the dull pain returned to him. He had been avoided for some time before this though so in retrospect the thoughtfulness seemed dim in comparison. However right now he was here, pressed against against the dolls back comfortably. His slow breathing deep and shallow, rocking the doll slowly back to his own sleep.

When the time came for them to awaken, Roderich found himself quickly rushed to dress and eat a small breakfast of toasted and fruit before Gilbert enthusiastically hurried him out the door. Through all this the doll barely had time to breath in what was all happening and groaned in frustration at his vampire's typical vitality. He seemed like nothing had actually happened and that this was a normal day. This annoyed the doll a great deal but, for now he said nothing and went with it. He hadn't really got to see the vampire's villege aside from the bit when he came and he was more then curious to do so. More so for finding some point of escape then anything. His vampire on the other hand seemed blissfully unaware of what was going on in his doll's head and happily trotted along to the waiting stagecoach.

As the two approached Roderich could see a familiar doll standing there waiting. It was Feliciano. He stood by the open door with a wide smile and ushered them inside before closing the door tightly. "Ciao!" he cooed happily and stepped aside as a little yellow bird suddenly flew into coach window. Roderich gasped in surprise but Gil eagerly held out his finger for the creature to perch on and to the dolls immaculate surprise it did.

"All right, you may accompany us," Gilbert laughed and placed the bird on top of his head. He glanced over at Roderich then and laughed once more. "I told you I have friends didn't I?" he chuckled and yelled at the driver to take off.

The cart started with a jolt sending it's occupants shuffling forward before finally allowing them to settle into the surprisingly comfy seats. Roderich didn't talk much but observed closely the scenery that bounced passed just outside his window. There were trees here and there but mostly large homes lining the roads. It gave the impression of a wealthy neighborhood. This made Roderich wonder what the rest of the kingdom looked like? What did the slums look like? Would they resemble the slums from his village? He pondered this heavily considering it's falsehood based simply on the mansions growing in size and beauty. The kingdom seemed to have no such thing as slums and this thought was confusing to the Dolls simple mind.

"I know what you're thinking," The vampire chuckled. "And yes, the whole kingdom is like this." He gave his doll a grin of triumph that made the other male scowl. "In our world things like food are necessities for dolls. So our money is spent much differently. Poorer vampires can typically have one or two dolls to an entire family unit. Thus, most can afford other luxuries. The only thing we actually require to live is blood. Although liqueur and alcohol are a great treat that many of us partake in quite frequently." He turned his gaze outside his own window. "Our society is governed with it's peoples survival and vitality at the helm. Our numbers are carefully calculated so we don't over populate and wipe out what's left of this world. That's why it's so important for your species to have a vampire province in each village. If it weren't for us you all would be extinct."

The self centered talk was leaving a bad taste in the dolls mouth but, he didn't bother saying anything right now. The situation was still pleasant inspite of it all and he didn't want anything to jeopardize that at this point. So, he bit his tongue and tried to focus out the window. Behind him he could hear Gilbert talking and the bird tweeting happily. Roderich had to role his eyes at the thought of the vampire talking to a bird but quickly realized that something that inane wouldn't be to far fetched for this vampire and chuckled instead.

Before long the coach rolled to a stop and Gilbert quickly hopped out and motioned for the doll to follow. Hesitantly the brunette stepping out onto the street lit by the firelight of the street lanterns. All around him vampires bustled by followed by dolls carrying bags and parcels and such. The aura was busy yet content from both vampires and dolls alike as they went about their business giving polite nods and greetings as the passed. Through all of this, the doll felt a bit overwhelmed and stumbled on the cobblestone when a feminine gentleman pushed by him. He gave a small gasp and unintentionally grabbed onto the vampire for stability.

"Little to frisky there aren't ya?" The vampire teased giving a laugh as he held out his arm for the doll who took it with a sharp glare causing the vampire to laugh even more. "You'll get used to this place soon enough." He lead the doll through the bustle of people and into a nearby tavern. He sat him down at the bar and quickly took a seat next to him waving the bartender over. Roderich took this opportunity to look around at the decor. It was much like he would have expected from a high class bar at this point. The only thing was the company this bar kept. Loud, obnoxious vampires and dolls that wrestled around, danced about, made stupid jokes, and hit on anything that was moving. He sneered a bit.

"Here!" Gilbert cheered slamming down a large bottle of premium brew. "It's my treat so drink up!" He smiled a wide and cocky grin before tilting his own bottle to his lips. "I figured you wouldn't be drinking the cheap shit. So I went ahead and swung a deal for the good stuff." He elbowed the doll playfully before taking another swig.

Roderich blinked in mild surprise and took the bottle in his hands. Normally he would have pored something of this quality in a glass but, he wasn't about to press his luck and took a large gulp greedily. He almost choked when he felt a hard pat in the center of his back. Followed by Gil's wild laughter.

"Heeeyyyy, Gilbert! It's about damn time you showed up!" A booming voice sounded out above the loud crowd and a stalky male was seen pushing his way through to the albino. He had wheat colored hair that was styled up in the air and swooped to one side. He wore a long red jacked and white trousers completed with high black boots. The energy this person exuberant was immense at best and Roderich already felt himself growing exhausted. Nonetheless, he watched in exasperation as Gilbert greeted the other with a firm hug and a welcome to sit, to which the man excepted. "This must be the guy huh?" the man asked suddenly and stared down at the doll with a comprehensive look, studying him.

"It's not polite to stare Simon," A quiet, monotoned voice spoke from behind them. Roderich jumped a little in surprise glancing back to see another man. This one was shorter then the other, with a thin yet stalky form. He wore a simple white button down shirt and a blue coat. His silky platinum hair clipped on one side. His aura was completely different from the entire bar. It was calm, yet there was something almost menacing about him and the way his half lidded eyes conveyed his blank expression. He seemed to be a doll that was just as annoyed with this world as Roderich. At last, maybe he could make an ally that could help him further his plans to escape...possibly.

Simon grinned and held up his half drunk bottle. "Ah, there you are Lukas. You disappeared." He slid over to the smaller male and clumsily put an arm around him. "You better stop vanishing on me or else."

Lukas sighed begrudgingly. "You're already drunk aren't you?" he asked crossing his arms, clearly conveying his annoyance at the other male. "I should have expected as much."

"What did you expect from Simon eh?" Gilbert laughed taking another gulp of his own drink. "You should know better than to let him run wild in here unsupervised." He cackled again. Lukas just exhaled, still clearly not happy with the situation. Roderich could only give him a knowing gaze. Such was how it was with vampires. At least this Simon fellow had the decency to disappear every now and then. The thought passed it's way through the doll's mind then was quickly removed when the slow, tingling pain of abandonment snuck it's way back inside and the thoughts of Gil's complete avoidance of him came rushing in painfully.

Nobody seemed to notice however, as the two taller males continued to laugh, with Simon quickly chugging what was left of his beer and tossing the bottle to the floor much to the dismay of his counterpart who simpely shook his head. Roderich sipped his drink quietly feeling a bit of a fourth wheel when he felt Gilbert's hand fall on his shoulder. The vampire was still focused on Simon and making the typical jokes many drunken idiots make but his soft grip was reassuring to the brunette and he began to think that Gil had indeed sensed his discomfort. That thought made him happy and the doll dared to let himself smile a bit.

"You know you are a very disappointing doll," Lukas spoke up suddenly. He glared up at the taller male who frowned and hugged the other closely.

"Lukas don't say that! I love you!" The male had sheer panic in his voice and the smaller blonde only sighed, his expression remaining the same way it had been this entire time.

Roderich observed them, clearly surprised. He had expected the smaller to be the doll but he was completely wrong. The thought that a vampire really could be nothing like what he had seen so far made him somewhat hopeful for the future. It appeared to him that some vampires might actually be somewhat normal in this strange world. He couldn't help but smile again and return back to his drink.

As the time passed, Roderich listened quietly to the chatter that surrounded him. He felt no real need to interject his own opinion on anything since he really didn't know what or who they three were actually talking about but, he did occasionally glance over at Gil. The albino stayed right next to him, never moving to far away. The doll appreciated this small bit of consideration and found himself scooting closer and closer to the vampire.

All of a sudden he felt a tiny prick on his shoulder that made him jump. He looked down to see the little yellow bird perched on him. He had almost forgotten that it was there and stared at it unknowing what to do next. The bird tweeted again and fluffed it's feathers before nestling into a more seated position as if it was nestling onto it's eggs the way birds do. The brunette blinked in surprise. He had never been this close to such a friendly animal before. In fact, most animals seemed to avoid him. This expierence seemed entirely different to him and he was at a loss, so he took another sip finishing off the bottle and turned his attention back to the vampire. Gil was mocking Simon who was almost in tears at Luka's feet. He was pleading for the vampires forgiveness and Roderich cocked his head to one side in confusion. It was only after another moment of observation that he noticed a large wet stain on the smaller vampires clothes, and he understood. Giving a small chuckle he scooted the bottle away from him.

"I'm taking you home you clumsy idiot," Lukas grumbled and grabbed Simon's ear yanking him up to a standing position. "You've had enough to drink."

"It'll come out Lukas," Simon pleaded worriedly. "I know it will. Your brother will defiantly know how to do it." He laughed nervously taking off his coat and lightly draping it over his masters shoulders. The charismatic face he carried became softer and gentler as he patted the vampires head softly before running a finger down the others pale cheek. "I'll make it all up to you I swear." Lukas's cheeks turned a pale pink. So pale that one had to be looking very hard to even notice. Simon, however seemed to notice it right away and took the vampires hand gently before turning back to Gil. "I'll see ya next time Gil," he laughed and slapped the others shoulder playfully.

Gil responded with the same gesture as he chugged the last bit of his brew. "Next time your buying," he laughed back and waved as the two made there way to the door. He gave a long sigh before turning on his stool to face his doll. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he noticed the bird on Roderich's shoulder. "Well," he chuckled softly. "Aint that something? He can't make it all better that way though." Roderich raised his brow in confusion at the words, but Gilbert shook his head. "Nevermind that,." He turned up to a nearby clock. "We better get back." He stood and threw some money on the bar before leading the doll back outside where the carriage was waiting.

Surprisingly he opened the door and allowed Roderich in first before climbing in himself and signaling to the driver. As they pulled back onto the road Roderich couldn't help but feel uneasy. He wasn't entirely sure why this feeling was growing in him, nor did he know if it would leave or stay. All he was certian of was that something in the air felt unnatural and frightening. At this moment the bird left it's perch and flittered out the window, deep into the night. The doll watched it with envy his hand clinging to the frame of the opening.

"I can hear your heart pounding Specs," Gilbert chuckled scooting close to the former aristocrat. His firm chest pressed against the others back forcing him against the velvet covered wall of the carriage. "It's making me hungry." He slipped a hand around Roderich's middle pulling him back against him more firmly as if he were afraid the doll was going to flee out the window.

Roderich grumbled pushing back against him. "Do you really have to do this now and ruin a decent evening?"

"Yes," Gilbert laughed leaning down close to the dolls neck. "I haven't fed all night." He licked the soft flesh gently causing the doll's muscles to involuntarily tremble. "So it's your job as a doll to satisfy me kay?" He chucked, lightly dragging his fangs along the base of his neck before piercing it as gently as possible.

Roderich winced and pulled forward slightly causing the vampire's bite to sink deeper. The albino held his prey firmly, pressing forward, pushing him into the wall even more in an attempt to cut his mobility. The other hand slid down the doll's side cupping his thigh gently. The brunette felt himself respond again by rocking back against the hard body. He groaned in a mild pleasure as the vampire's venom seeped into his veins creating the same pleasant numbness it had before. His mind began racing as his hand moved on it's own, reaching up to carefully caress the vampires head to him urging him to take more.

Gilbert complied with this and began to suck on the tender flesh, forcing more of the red liquid from the wound. The arm he had wrapped around the doll, teased painfully slow down the smaller males flat chest rubbing over his pectorals in a pleasantly soothing way. It only served to cause the doll to moan even more then let out a small gasp as the albino's fingers grazed over his tender nipples. He couldn't resist the urge to give a soft pinch before withdrawing his fangs and his hold completely. "See?" He said with a grin. "It's not that bad."

Blood rushed into the dolls cheeks and he scoffed, angrily focusing on the moving landscape outside the window once more. Gilbert laughed out loud and moved himself back to his own side of the carriage. "Best not to get to embarrassed now Specs," he teased. "I'll be feeding off of you for a long time to come. You're a doll after all. That means you will live these next thousands of years by my side." He looked back at Roderich who's attention had just began to drift back into the carriage. "So I'll warn you again. If you do as I tell you everything will be smooth sailing for you. You can't go back to that village of your's now...or to her. She's gone."

At this Roderich spun around quickly. "Her?" he repeated. "How do you know about her?"

Gilbert met his gaze with a stony expression. "You called out to her before remember? In the parlor that night. I heard you. You called for her...then for me. And I came for you. So you're mine. Don't forget that. I won't tolerate a doll's betrayal do you understand?" With that he turned away facing out his own window not saying anymore.

The awkward tension that built up suddenly made the brunette even more uncomfortable then he was before and the uneasy feeling that was paining him grew into a pounding nervousness. A cold sensation ran up his spine as a new fear hung over him. Up until now he had viewed Gilbert as nothing more than a thorn in his side but, the albino's aura now felt almost dangerous. Not in the same way as Ivan's but still quite menacing to boot. He closed his eyes, giving a shallow breath in an effort to calm himself. If he was going to escape he would have to be much more careful and less cocky then he had been this whole time. It was clear that a simple slap on the wrist wouldn't be his fate if he was caught. And it was this thought that scared him the most. He mustn't forget that these were vampires. Monsters of the night that fed off of the human race.

Tonight had been pleasant so far, but it was a brief pleasantness that had gone sour rather quickly. To quickly for Roderich's taste. It was leaving a bad taste in his mouth and he wished whole heartily that it would stop. Every moment with Gilbert was agonizing. He was conditioned as a doll to need this vampire, but everytime he let himself give in just a little to this need and to what could be pleasure, he always ended up feeling hurt. Everytime, the mood would be spoiled and he would bare the front of Gilbert's anger and mistreatment. Still, he had to consider himself luckily it wasn't Ivan who had claimed ownership over him. That sad fate had fell onto that tiny, shivery, and overall pathetic excuse for a doll Raivis. What he was, Roderich wasn't sure, but it had already been made clear that the little guy wasn't human. Would he too end up being reduced to a trembling coward after Gilbert was done with him?

All these thoughts and more rushed through the former aristocrats mind as the carrage pulled them home. He was lost, almost hopeless, and pathetically frightened of what the future was going to hold for him but, he decided right then that no matter the outcome he would see this whole thing through to the end. Even if it meant losing everything.


End file.
